


You Don't Even Know Me!

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Epic Cosmic Stuff as Usual, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, internship AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Mantengamos nuestros problemas paternales fuera del trabajo —dijo Even.¡¿Discúlpame?!O: Aquel en que Isak y Even son practicantes que empezaron con el pie izquierdo y no se agradan en absoluto (excepto que sí se agradan).Ergo, el universo alterno delOdioAlAmor que muchos pidieron.





	1. NRK

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don't Even Know Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506903) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> He estado prometiendo un AU del Odio Al Amor por mucho tiempo. Así que aquí vamos. Espero les guste el primer capítulo <3333  
> Advertencia: ¡CRAC! Demasiadas menciones a la serie y rompemos la cuarta pared  
> Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo<333)

Isak estaba sentado en la cafetería durante la hora de la comida con Jakob y Lynn, dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo índice sobre la tapa de la botella de agua dispuesta frente a él.

—¿Podríamos preguntar a Mari? Ella es realmente agradable —dijo Lynn.

—No necesitamos lo agradable, Lynn. Necesitamos fiereza. ¡Necesitamos despiadado! Necesitamos a alguien candente y con carisma —dijo Jakob.

Isak se frotó los ojos y se hundió más en su silla. _A quién le importa un carajo._

—¿Qué tal André? Él es talentoso. ¿Qué piensas, Isak? —dijo Lynn.

—Eh. Sí, André es genial. Como sea —Isak se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡André es un maldito sabelotodo! Nos costará todo este proyecto con ese gran ego suyo. Isak, ¿siquiera estás prestando atención? —dijo Jakob.

_No realmente, no._

—Chicos, realmente no me importa al que elijan, honestamente —dijo Isak.

Y era en serio. A Isak no podía importarle menos quién iba a ser el cuarto miembro del equipo de practicantes.

—¿Qué tal el chico alto, el rubio? —dijo Lynn.

Isak de repente se sentó derecho.

—Oh, ¿te refieres al tipo locutor de verano? —dijo Jakob—. Son amigos. ¿Verdad, Isak? Aunque el otro día durante la planificación -

—¡Ni de broma! —Isak interrumpió.

—¿Ni de broma son amigos, o ni de broma lo quieres en nuestro equipo? —dijo Jakob.

—Ni de broma ambas cosas—dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué no lo quieres en el equipo? Escuché que Even es realmente bueno con lo que hace —dijo Lynn.

—¡Even! —Jakob chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Sí, así se llama! Even Bech algo.

_Bech Næsheim. Maldito Bech Næsheim._

—Sí, ¡de ninguna manera voy a trabajar con ese chico! —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque al diablo con él. Esa es la razón._

* * *

  **Una semana antes**

Isak se despertó veintitrés minutos antes que su alarma. Su estómago estaba hecho nudos y sus pensamientos en una maraña.

_Día uno. Joder._

Salió tropezándose de su recámara con los ojos entrecerrados, ya temiendo la trivial conversación de la mañana.

—¡Buen día, compañero de piso! —dijo una ruidosa y animada Eva—. ¿Preparado para el día uno?

—No molestes, Eva.

—Buen día también para mí, supongo.

Isak se lavó, se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo por unos buenos treinta segundos, luego volvió a la cocina.

Eva estaba sentada a la mesa, luciendo preparada para salir por la puerta de enfrente. Incluso estaba maquillada.

—Cielos, ¿cuándo te despertaste? —dijo Isak.

—¿Hace como dos horas? —dijo Eva, sin alzar la vista del teléfono—. Podría requerirte dos segundos estar preparado porque no te importa tu apariencia, ¡pero a mí sí!

—¡Discúlpame! —Isak se burló.

—Lo que sea. Me voy en treinta minutos. No puedo llegar tarde en mi primer día. ¿Quieres que te espere?

—Eva, todavía tengo puestos los pantaloncillos y aún no he desayunado —dijo Isak.

—¡Tan gruñón! Puf. Bien. ¡Me voy! —Eva se echó la bolsa sobre el hombro, y se dirigió a la puerta principal—. ¡Y no te revuelques cuando te despidan por llegar tarde en el primer día!

Isak puso sus ojos en blanco.

_Puf. Tan dramática._

Acaba de abrir el contenedor del café instantáneo cuando escuchó los rápidos pasos de Eva acercándose.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

Pero entonces los dedos de Eva lo cogieron de la quijada y repentinamente los labios de ella estaban sobre su mejilla.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

—¡Es para la buena suerte! Oh, y te prepararé el almuerzo. ¡Está en un contenedor por allá! ¡Adiós! ¡Tú puedes, Isak!

Eva salió corriendo del apartamento e Isak esperó a escuchar el elevador cerrarse para sonreír.

_Tú también puedes, Eva._

.

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina e Isak se las había arreglado para hacer lo inimaginable: conseguirse una pasantía.

_—¡De ninguna manera! —dijo Magnus—. ¡Tú! ¿Una pasantía? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo? Eres el chico más perezoso que conozco._

_—¡Cierra la boca, Mags! —dijo Isak._

_—Oh, espera Has ya que diga dónde es la pasantía —dijo Jonas._

_—Eh ¿dónde? —Magnus frunció las cejas._

_._

_—¿Maldita NRK? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Siquiera ofrecen pasantías? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

.

La mayoría de las personas que conocía de la universidad estaban ya sea viajando, tomando clases de verano, o trabajando en una tienda o en un restaurante. Sin embargo, Eva además se las había arreglado para conseguir una pasantía mediante las conexiones de su madre.

Isak sabía que ella se sentía mal al respecto. Estaba consciente de que algunas personas pensaban que ella no había trabajado lo suficiente para conseguirlo, y que se lo habían dado en bandeja de plata. Pero, además, Isak sabía lo poco que ella había dormido durante todo un mes preparando entrevistas.

Así que cuando un montón de desagradables chicos del programa de Eva comenzaron a sacarlo sarcásticamente en esa _estúpida_ fiesta a la que Vilde lo había manipulado para asistir, Isak no pudo evitar enfrentarlos. Eva se volvió incluso más amable con él luego de esa noche. Se aseguraba de que comiera regularmente e incluso a veces le hacía la colada. Además, que utilizó la culpa para hacerlo visitar a su madre y se ofreció a ir con él.

En realidad, Isak nunca planeó volverse compañero de piso de Eva. Simplemente acabaron en la misma casa exactamente al mismo tiempo, luego de días de Eva hostigándolo hasta que aceptó. Tenían un tercer compañero de piso, Nils, que mayormente era reservado. Era bueno. Las coas estaban bien.

.

Isak casi se quedó dormido en el autobús.

_Recomponte. Maldición._

Estaba nervioso pero ansioso al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de cómo resultaría el día. No tenía idea de cómo se estaría sintiendo durante el trayecto de regreso a casa al final del día. Era tanto aterrador como emocionante.

Isak llegó a Marienlyst diez minutos antes de orientación y entró al edificio por su correo electrónico.

_Hasta ahora, todo bien._

Ya había gente de su edad esperando junto al vestíbulo, e Isak supuso que eran los otros practicantes. Rápidamente se dirigió a un lugar vacío y se quedó ahí incómodamente mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual.

Las cosas fueron bastante adecuadamente, y se las arregló para permanecer despierto durante las genéricas presentaciones de orientación. De repente se sintió estúpido por quedarse despierto hasta las dos de la mañana la noche previa. Pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de superar.

Para el mediodía, había conocido a practicantes al azar y ya sabía algunos de sus nombres. Jakob, el chico que se sentó a la derecha de Isak durante el cierre de la presentación era particularmente extrovertido, y únicamente le requirió una hora para sacarse un nombre.

Isak estaba casi aliviado de acabar sentado junto a él porque ahora la gente se le estaba acercando sin tener que esforzarse.

_Bueno, eso fue fácil. Al menos este verano no seré un solitario._

—Entonces, ¿alguien que haya atrapado tu vista? —dijo Jakob.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Isak.

—Ya sabes. Chicas. O _chicos._ Yo no juzgo. ¿Alguien con quien quieras enrollarte?

_Qué diablos._

Isak lo miró por un momento.

—No estoy aquí para eso —dijo.

Jakob mostró una enorme sonrisa luego le palmeó el hombro.

—¡Sí, joder! ¡Ese es el espíritu! Literalmente cada chico al que pregunté me respondió con algo como _‘sí Me follaría a esa_ ’. ¡Me agradas, Isak! —dijo Jakob.

—¿Estás poniendo a prueba a la gente?

—Bueno, estoy aquí para eventualmente conseguir una oferta de tiempo completo. Necesito saber quién es un desperdicio de mi tiempo y con quién puedo de verdad trabajar.

_Genial._

A Isak le agradaba Jakob.

.

Isak estaba almorzando con Jakob y otras cinco personas en la cafetería cuando _lo_ vio por primera vez.

Él. Un ridículamente alto rubio que vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, y pantalones negros. Unos Ray-Ban estaban encima del perfecto cabello, y las largas piernas estaban encima de una de las mesas.

Le estaba sonriendo a alguien, y el rostro era perfecto, _perfecto_. Isak casi se ahoga con su pan.

Continuó mirando hasta que los ojos del chico se cruzaron con los suyos.

_Mierda._

Isak rápidamente apartó la mirada y rio con las otras personas de la mesa ante una broma que ni siquiera había escuchado.

.

Para las dos de la tarde, Isak había encontrado su escritorio y hubo sido presentado a su equipo.

Pasó un par de horas reajustando su contraseña, asegurándose de que su correo de voz funcionaba, revisando cómo funcionaba el sistema de correo, leyendo el material que su mentor le había dado, y simplemente viendo la computadora.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, decidió tomar un buen merecido descanso.

.

Isak pasó cinco minutos en la taza del excusado revisando su teléfono, respondiendo mensajes de texto, y los de Facebook.

Cuando finalmente salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos, no había más toallas de papel en el dispensador.

Estaba buscando algo con lo que secarse las manos cuando alguien habló detrás de él.

—Aquí —dijo _el chico_ de la cafetería, ofreciéndole lo que parecían toallas de papel usadas—. Culpa mía. Entré en pánico y las cogí todas.

Su voz era muy profunda. Isak estaba sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

El chico sonrió, luego buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mezclilla. Un porro.

_Qué diablos._

—¿Vienes? —dijo el chico.

.

—Imaginé ser despedido en algún momento este verano, pero no fumar un porro en el trabajo —dijo Isak.

Estaban sentados afuera en una banca, a tres edificios del principal, y el chico seguía riendo de sus lamentables bromas. Isak se sentía con ganas de golpear algo cada que los ojos del chico se entrecerraban.

—Relájate. No creo que a NRK le importaría. Ya sabes, siendo los valores ‘ **apertura, valor, y credibilidad** ’ —dijo el chico—. Ahora mismo estamos siendo abiertos y valientes.

—¡Diablos! ¿Memorizaste los valores de NRK? —Isak se burló—. No lo sé, pero estoy bastante seguro de que consumir drogas en el lugar de trabajo es una gran negativa.

—Bueno si ese es el caso, nunca lo mencionaron en las treinta y ocho filminas de la presentación que tuvimos que ver hoy.

—¿Estabas en orientación? ¿Eres un practicante? —dijo Isak.

—Sí. Algo así. Summer Host.

—Oh caray, entonces ¿eres un rostro público? ¿Estás en radio o televisión? —dijo Isak.

—Radio, pero puedes ver mi rostro en la página web. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Eh, estoy en IT —dijo Isak.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿eres un programador? No lo habría adivinado —dijo el chico.

—Eh, sí, digo, estoy en el programa de biociencia en la uni, pero puedo codificar así que pensé, al diablo —dijo Isak—. ¿Qué habrías supuesto?

—Puf. Televisión o algo donde la gente viera tu rostro —dijo el chico.

—Vale, ¿mi rostro? ¿Por qué?

El chico volvió la cabeza para mirar a Isak, y casi podía sentir esos ojos atravesarle la piel.

—Porque es jodidamente precioso.

Los ojos de Isak se ensancharon un poco, y estaba de repente teniendo dificultades para mantener su acto de ‘colega’ genial. Casi se ahoga con el porro entre sus labios.

El chico rio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí. Di una larga calada.

—Sabes que se supone des caladas y no succiones el porro, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh piérdete! No hice eso —dijo Isak. Estaba ruborizado y el chico se la estaba pasando genial.

Se rio e Isak lo sintió reverberarle por el pecho.

_Mierda. No estás aquí para esto._

—¡Isak! —la voz de Jakob repentinamente salió de la nada—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

_Joder joder joder._

Rápidamente tiró el porro al piso, saltó de la banca, y se puso de pie.

—Eh, ¡oye hombre! Simplemente tomo un descanso —dijo Isak, muy incómodamente.

—Veo que has hecho un amigo —dijo Jakob, mirando al chico que todavía estaba apoyado en la banca.

—Eh sí, eh, este es, eh -

—Even —dijo el rubio mientras extendía la mano a Jakob—. Presentador de verano. Un placer conocerte.

Los dos chicos estrecharon las manos mientras Isak grababa ese nombre en su cerebro, _Even._

—Esperen, ¡¿estaban fumando maldita marihuana?!

.

Isak estaba de pie en la parada del autobús cuando Even se le unió.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo.

—Así es.

—¿Vas a casa?

—Sí.

Even se puso demasiado cerca de él en el autobús y seguía mirando fijo y sonriendo. Isak estaba demasiado ruborizado.

_Contrólate._

Echando la vista a tras a todos los escenarios que había pensado de camino al trabajo esta mañana, esto ni siquiera le había cruzado la mente.

—Está es mi parada. Adiós —dijo Isak.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Eh, sí —Isak sonrió, pero fue demasiado incómodo—. Luego te veo.

—Oh, me verás. Confía en mí.

.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió en NRK? —dijo Eva al otro lado del sofá.

—Piérdete —dijo Isak.

—¿Tu supervisor es atractivo? ¿De eso se trata?

—Me voy a mi recámara.

—¡Vamos! Cuéntame cosas. Por qué no me cuentas nada.

.

Isak se sentó sobre su cama y buscó a ‘Even’ en Facebook y LinkedIn. Entonces se sintió estúpido y rápidamente cerró su laptop.

.

_._

_Qué diablos._

.

Isak estaba caminando por la alacena para conseguir café la mañana siguiente cuando escuchó esa _voz._

—Déjame adivinar. No revisad tus mensajes de LinkedIn —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—No puedo creer que me enviaras mensajes por LinkedIn —dijo Isak, correspondiendo a la sonrisa—. Digo, ¿quién lo hace?

—Por cierto, espero que sepas que LinkedIn te dice quien ve tu perfil. Sólo un consejo para tus futuras actividades de acecho —dijo Even.

—¡Discúlpame! Sólo estaba intentando ver a la competencia. Busqué a toda la clase de practicantes —dijo Isak.

Even caminó un poco más cerca e Isak se sintió ruborizar.

—Ay. Pensaba que era especial —dijo Even.

_Está este chico coqueteando conmigo, qué diablos._

—Sí lo siento —Isak murmuró—. Me tengo que ir. Voy tarde.

Isak cogió su café de la repisa y estaba por irse cuando Even lo detuvo.

—Oye, espera.

—¿Hm?

—¿Quieres almorzar hoy conmigo? —dijo Even.

—Eh, sí claro, colega.

_¿Colega? ¿Colega?_

—Aunque, olvídalo si vas a llamarse así —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo?

—Pasaré por tu escritorio al mediodía —dijo Even antes de pasar al lado de él.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde está mi escritorio.

Even se giró y sonrió.

—Oh, sí lo sé, Isak. Lo sé.

.

Isak estaba intentando concentrarse en instalar su entorno y lograr que Visual Studio compilara, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era su cita de almuerzo con Even.

_No es una maldita cita de almuerzo. No estás aquí para esto._

Cerca de las 11:47, Jakob pasó por su escritorio.

—¡Hola amigo! ¿Almuerzo? ¿Cafetería? —dijo Jakob.

_Puf. Joder._

—Eh. Tengo planes, más o menos —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¿Es el día 2 y ya tienes a alguien con quien almorzar? Estoy impresionado.

—No es la gran cosa. Además, ahora mismo todavía estoy trabajando en algunas cosas.

—Está genial. Tenía que alejarme de mi escritorio. Mi equipo está trabajando en algo sobre enfermedades mentales, así que pasé la mañana leyendo al respecto. Mi cabeza se siente que va a explotar —dijo Jakob.

Isak no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar las palabras ‘enfermedades mentales’.

—Oh genial —dijo Isak.

—Colega, esas cosas son intensas. Por ejemplo, mi mentora, ha estado entrevistando personas que cuidan de gente mentalmente enferma, como maridos y esposas que cuidan a sus cónyuges. De hecho, lloré viendo la versión inédita. ¡Y yo nunca lloro! —Jakob divagó.

—Suena interesante —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué estás tan escéptico?

—No lo estoy. Sólo que tengo una opinión sobre ese asunto —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé. Pero no me meto con eso. Sé que las entrevistas son inspiradoras y eso. Pero honestamente, no te involucres con gente mentalmente enferma si puedes elegirlo. Si te preocupas por ti mismo un poco, correrás en la dirección opuesta —dijo Isak.

—Eso es bastante retorcido, Isak —dijo Jakob—. ¿Por qué dirías eso?

—Bueno, digamos que tengo experiencia de primera mano con eso.

—¿De qué clase? Espera, ¿estuviste en una relación con una persona mentalmente enferma? —Jakob ahora estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Isak.

—No. Pero mi papá lo estuvo —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¿La novia de tu papá? —Jakob pareció confundido.

—Uf, no. Me refiero a mi mamá.

—¿Qué con tu mamá?

—Está loca —dijo Isak—. Y básicamente arruinó todo en mi familia.

_Por qué le estoy contando a este tipo mi vida._

.

Even nunca apareció por su escritorio, e Isak únicamente estuvo molesto por cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de rendirse y comer su almuerzo frente a la pantalla del computador.

.

Isak no supo de Even por un par de días, y eventualmente comenzó a pensar que lo atraparon fumando marihuana y lo despidieron.

Pero entonces escuchó a algunas chicas hablar de él, así que dedujo que el chico alto simplemente había perdido el interés o estaba aburrido de hacer a Isak retorcerse.

_Como sea. Cretino._

.

Los practicantes se reunieron en una de las grandes salas para la planificación con uno de los coordinadores el viernes, e Isak no pudo evitar mirar a Even que nunca vio en su dirección. Ni siquiera una vez.

_Como sea. Olvídalo._

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo su primera semana, chicos? ¿En qué está trabajando todo el mundo?

Fueron por la habitación y todo mundo dijo algunas palabras sobre la primera asignación.

—Isak, tu turno.

—Uhm. Estoy trabajando en el bloqueo geográfico esta serie en uno de los sitios de p3 —dijo Isak.

—Oh, ¿cuál serie? —dijo Lynn.

—Eh. SKAM —dijo Isak.

—Oh, ¿la gente todavía lo está sintonizando en todo el mundo? —dijo un chico.

—Sí, es un maldito infierno. Siguen encontrando maneras de verlo y descargar los videos —dijo Isak—. Y la próxima semana, trabajaré en un informe técnico para determinar todas las VPN que la gente utiliza para acceder al dominio.

Rápidamente avanzaron a otras personas. Y cuando llegaron a Even, Isak no pudo evitar mirar fijo y añorar. Se suponía que lo estaba ignorándolo y resistiéndolo por dejarlo plantado sin jamás explicar la razón. Pero no podía.

Even tenía su propia sección de radio en las noches. Y todo mundo quería oír la lista de reproducción, e ir a alguno de los programas, y visitar los estudios, y simplemente ser amigo suyo.

_Igual._

_._

Por supuesto, Jakob habló durante diez minutos sobre su proyecto.

—Entonces sí, mi equipo está haciendo un segmento sobre enfermedades mentales. Si pudieran señalarme algo, realmente lo apreciaría —dijo Jakob.

—Puedo ayudar —dijo Even—. Podemos sentarnos a hablarlo más tarde o el lunes en la mañana, si quieres.

_Puf._

—Oh, claro, colega. ¡Gracias! Eso sería genial —dijo Jakob—. Espero que no seas extraño con respecto a las enfermedades mentales como Isak.

—¡Oye, por qué me metes en esto! —Isak gruñó.

—¡Porque eres un cretino insensible, hombre!

—¡¿Por qué el decir que no quiero gente mentalmente enferma jodiendo mi vida me hace un cretino?! —dijo Isak—. ¿Qué diablos?

—De acuerdo, traigamos la conversación de regreso al tema principal —dijo el nervioso coordinador que no podía ser más de dos años mayor que Isak.

—Sí, mantengamos nuestros problemas paternales fuera del trabajo —dijo Even.

_¿Problemas paternales? ¿Qué diablos?_

—¿Discúlpame? —dijo Isak, sus mejillas ahora propiamente ruborizadas.

—Me escuchaste —dijo Even. Los ojos casi clavándose en los de Isak.

_Oh, ¿ahora me estás mirando?_

—¡Chico, ni siquiera me conoces! —dijo Isak, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por ponerse nervioso frente a todo el grupo de practicantes.

—Oh, te conozco, Isak. Créeme.

.

Isak estaba echando humo. Estaba furioso y agitado y difícilmente podía concentrarse en trabajar después de la reunión. Sus manos permanecieron agarrotadas en puños hasta que salió a por el autobús.

Estaba tan furioso que no había cenado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El proyecto de SKAM te está volviendo loco? —dijo Eva.

—¡No! ¡Piérdete!

—Puedes hablar contigo, Isak. Espero que lo sepas.

.

—¿Qué? ¡Qué diablos, vaya cretino! —dijo Eva.

—Sí. Supongo que me escuchó hablar sobre mis padres con Jakob —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué diablos? Eso es tan cruel. Uno no dice esas cosas frente de todos.

_Lo sé._

Así que cuando Isak recibió una notificación de LinkedIn unos minutos más tarde, furiosamente escribió una respuesta.

.


	2. El armario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Me ignoras. Yo te ignoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola chicos <33 Tan feliz de que les guste este nuevo verso.  
> Esperen montones de cosas lindas JAJA. Ténganme paciencia mientras introduzco todas mis metáforas favoritas de comedias románticas en esto (antes de que se ponga dolorosamente obvio)  
> los quiero chicos <333333

—¡Oh Dios! ¡¿De verdad le dijiste que se fuera al diablo LinkedIn?! —dijo Eva, una copa de vino presionada contra el labio inferior.

—Eh, sí —dijo Isak, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá.

Había dejado de beber el _terrible_ vino de Eva, y lentamente se dio cuenta de que probablemente sonaba igual que un niño enfadado en el mensaje que envió a Even.

—Caray, ¿qué le pasó a no ser un admirador de la confrontación, eh? Esta es la segunda vez que peleas con alguien en un mes —dijo Eva.

—¡Oh cierra la boca! No estoy peleando con él. Sólo. No lo sé. Vi el mensaje y no pensé.

—Bueno, no trabajan juntos, así que no importa, ¿verdad? Simplemente evítalo el resto del verano.

—Sí, no me importa —dijo Isak.

Excepto que sí le importaba. De verdad esperaba que Even no les contara a otras personas que arremetió en _maldito_ LinkedIn.

.

El sábado pasó volando. Y antes de que lo supiera, Isak estaba en alguna fiesta con Mahdi, la novia de Mahdi, y Jonas.

No le requirió demasiado el para estar ebrio. Estaba en la etapa torpe y de compartir demasiado de una noche de fiesta.

—Todavía un peso pluma, ya veo —dijo una voz familiar detrás de él.

_Erik._

—¡Hola! —dijo Isak en una voz aguda que ni siquiera él reconoció—. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! No me iba a perder la fiesta de despedida de mi propia novia —dijo Erik.

_Vete al diablo. Vete al diablo, maldito cabrón._

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —dijo Isak.

—Déjame adivinar. No sabías de quién era. —Erik sonrió e Isak quería darle un puñetazo.

—Sí, bueno, me conoces. Colado profesional —Isak bromeó.

Erik rio, y de repente se odió por no empujarlo. Quería hacerlo. De verdad quería.

—También sigues siendo gracioso —dijo Erik, extendiendo la mano para tocar el cabello de Isak.

Isak le apartó la mano.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! —los ojos de Isak estaban bien abiertos.

—Uhm. Lo siento. Los viejos hábitos no mueren.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! —Isak ahora probablemente estaba gritando.

El resto fue una bruma pero Jonas se las había arreglado de alguna manera para sacarlo de la casa.

—¡La osadía que tiene ese chico! ¡Caray! ¡Que maldito cretino! —dijo Jonas.

—Es la fiesta de su novia —Isak masculló, la cabeza tambaleándole entre las rodillas dónde estaba sentado sobre el pavimento.

—Acabo de averiguarlo. Lo siento, colega —dijo Isak.

—No es tu culpa.

.

_Erik no era muy atractivo, pero era gracioso y encantador e inteligente. Además era el primer chico que se puso de rodillas frente a Isak, el primer chico en relamerle la boca, el primer chico en presionarlo contra una pared, y el primer chico en romperle el corazón y tratarlo como mierda._

_Erik era un año mayor y también estaba en el programa de biociencias. Tenía una novia pero seguía volviendo a por más. Escribía a Isak cada pocos meses hasta que respondía._

_Sólo es sexo, Isak se dijo en incontables ocasiones. Pero no lo era. Al menos, no para él. No lo era._

_Ser un pequeño y sucio secreto fue divertido por algunas semanas hasta ya no fue así. Odiaba que Erik ni siquiera hubiese guardado su número en el teléfono. Odiaba que prometía y prometía y prometía pero nunca rompía con ella._

_Isak eventualmente se le contó a Jonas y lo terminó. Bloqueó el número y avanzó. Algunas veces al principio fue difícil pero se volvió más fácil._

_Se concentró en sus clases y en encontrar una pasantía, ya que lo había manera de que pasara su verano en el laboratorio. No cuando Erik estaba trabajando ahí casi permanente._

_Funcionó. Isak consiguió una pasantía como desarrollador en NRK, y Erik ya nunca le pasó por la mente. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía como un ciervo atrapado en los faros siempre que lo veía. No podía evitar entrar en pánico y sentirse horrible y hacer las cosas más arbitrarias._

.

—Me voy a ir —dijo Isak—. No tienes que irte también de la fiesta. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás seguro, hombre? —dijo Jonas.

—Sí. Gracias por cubrirme la espalda antes.

—Siempre.

Jonas era el mejor amigo de Isak en el mundo. Además de que era la única persona a la que Isak había dicho que era gay.

.

Isak llegó a la esquina de la calle cuando se dio cuenta de que dejó su teléfono. _Joder._

Regresó con la cabeza gacha, y se dirigió directo al baño donde suponía lo había dejado.

Abrió la puerta y dio un vistazo.

—Mierda. Dónde está —Isak murmuró para sí.

—¿Buscando esto? —dijo una profunda voz que se sintió como la segunda bofetada de la noche detrás de él.

_Even._

El chico alto estaba tirado en la bañera que difícilmente le albergaba las piernas, con un libro abierto en la mano izquierda y un teléfono en la derecha.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —dijo Isak.

Estaba demasiado ebrio y emocionalmente agotado para esto.

—Yéndome al diablo —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me dijiste que me fuera al diablo, ¿verdad? ¿O fue sólo ‘jódete’? No puedo recordarlo —dijo Even.

—Como sea. ¿Ahora puedes darme mi teléfono? —dijo Isak.

—¿Cómo sé que es tu teléfono?

—¿Ahora estás de broma conmigo?

—Sí.

—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, Even.

Even se sentó en la bañera, dejó el libro, luego entregó el teléfono a Isak mientras todavía estaba cogiéndolo.

—Suéltalo —dijo Isak.

—Luces triste. ¿Qué pasó?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Eso no es amable.

—Sí, bueno, nunca dije que fuera amable —dijo Isak antes de arrebatar su teléfono de los dedos de Even.

Isak estaba por irse del baño cuando Even volvió a hablar.

—Sí, pensándolo bien, eres algo cruel —dijo.

_Caray._

—Como sea. Adiós —dijo Isak.

.

_¿Cruel? ¿¡Cruel!?_

Isak no podía superarlo. Si alguien era ese era Even, no él.

Ya era lunes. Isak estaba en el autobús eligiendo canciones en su lista de reproducción cuando vio a Even.

_Maldición. ¿Desde cuándo él coge este autobús?_

Lo bueno fue que Even nunca miró en su dirección tampoco.

.

—Cada equipo necesita tener exactamente cuatro miembros. Hay 16 de ustedes, así que resuélvanlo. Queremos diversidad en cada equipo en términos de habilidades. No pueden tener más de dos personas del mismo departamento en un equipo. Necesitamos una lista de todos los equipos para el miércoles —dijo Anne, la coordinadora.

Isak puso los ojos en blanco durante toda la reunión.

_No acordé esto._

Cada equipo se supone que pensaría en contenido original y lo presentaría al final de la pasantía. No había reglas para el contenido. Podría ser un video, una canción, un documental, un corto, una pieza escrita, una página web, en realidad cualquier cosa.

Isak odiaba la incertidumbre. Él necesitaba reglas. Le gustaban las reglas.

.

—Entonces ¿es un no a Even Bech Næsheim? —dijo Lynn.

—Sí, no —dijo Isak—. A menos que quieran buscar a otro desarrollador para el equipo.

—Qué mal —dijo Jakob—. Se supone que lo veo en la tarde para hablar sobre las enfermedades mentales. Ahora me alegra saber su nombre completo. Habría sido incómodo.

_Como sea._

.

_Jakob te agregó a ‘NRK Internos 2019’_

* * *

**NRK Internos 2019**

Jakob: Hola chicos. Decidí crear un grupo de manera que podamos hablar de eventos y coordinar almuerzos y eso.

Sara: Buena idea

Jakob: Además, la gente que todavía no tiene equipo ¿puede decirlo en el chat? Estamos buscando un cuarto miembro.

David: ¡estoy disponible!

Jakob: estamos en el mismo departamento

David: ¿y qué? Dijeron que no más de 2. Todavía podemos estar en el mismo equipo.

Sara: Isak, ¿tienes equipo?

Eh, sí

Jakob: grosero. Por qué le preguntas

Sara: Él está trabajando en SKAM. quiero los acontecimientos.

Jakob: sólo está frenando que lo vea la gente de otros países. No sabe nada de la serie y la odia

Por qué estás hablando otra vez de mí

Jakob: sigo diciéndole que se parece a ese actor **Tarjei** o algo pero él sigue enfadándose

¡NO me parezco a ese tipo!

Sara: ¡oH DIOS! TIENES RAZÓN

David: ¿Alguien me quiere en su equipo?

Nils: Eso es algo triste colega

Lynn: lol

Even: hola a todos. Todavía no tengo equipo.

Sara: ¿QUÉ? AHORA TIENES UNO

Even: jaja :)

* * *

 Isak puso en blanco sus ojos, luego silenció la conversación.

Para el miércoles, su equipo estaba tan desesperado que aceptaron a David.

Sus días comenzaron a seguir cierta rutina. Se despertaría sintiendo que alguien le había dado un puñetazo, apenas desayunaría, correría a la parada de autobuses, se quedaría incómodamente de pie mientras se esforzaba para no caer dormido, e ignoraría a Even que de todas maneras sólo veía por la ventana.

.

Los internos comenzaron a almorzar juntos en la cafetería. Y el jueves, Even se sentaba directamente en frente de él.

Todos hablan de las cosas más arbitrarias como la canción más nueva que salió esa mañana, política, y algunos internos disputaron en la redacción. Isak mayormente miraba a su teléfono y escribía a Jonas y Magnus.

—Está mal que seamos dieciséis internos pero únicamente haya cinco chicas —dijo Sara.

—Sí, falsa equidad —dijo Lynn.

—Bueno, ¿tal vez algunos chicos lo merecían más? —dijo David.

—Puf. No puedo creer que tenga que trabajar contigo este verano —dijo Lynn.

—¡Oh! —Jakob intervino—. Por cierto, Isak, puede que quieras cuidar tu boca. Oí de mi mentor que uno de los presentadores de radio está mentalmente enfermo y lo o la está entrevistando para un segmento.

—¡Nuevamente con la tontería! —Isak suspiró—. No soy un cretino que odia a las personas mentalmente enfermas. No tenga en contra de ellas. Sólo te conté sobre mi experiencia. Deja de ser un cretino al respecto.

—Como sea, cálmate —dijo Jakob.

—Espera, entonces ¿contrataron a alguien _porque_ está mentalmente enfermo, o? —dijo David.

—No lo creo. No creo que reveles cosas así sobre ti en el proceso de contratación —dijo Jakob.

—Hm. Me suena a discriminación positiva —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Discriminación positiva?! —Even habló repentinamente.

_Puf, déjame en paz._

—Ya sabes. NRK está intentando ser todo progresista y fantástica de manera que obtengan una imagen pública de ser abierto sobre estar mentalmente enfermo —dijo Isak, sin siquiera mirar a Even.

—Oh, así que acabamos con once chicos en nuestra clase de pasantía contra cinco chicas, pero eso es porque ‘tal vez algunos chicos lo merecían más’. Pero alguien mentalmente enfermo es contratado y ¿es discriminación positiva?

—Eso no es a lo que me refería —dijo Isak.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije con respecto a ser cruel? —la mirada de Even estaba destrozado—. Esto es a lo que me refería.

Entonces Even movió su silla y se puso de pie para irse de la cafetería.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Jakob.

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio.

—¿Tienen algo o qué? —dijo Sara—. ¿Se conocen de antes? ¿Por qué siempre te está gritando?

—No sé un carajo.

.

—Fueron de fumar marihuana el primer día a odiarse a muerte. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? —dijo Jakob.

—Honestamente no lo sé. Pero él es un maldito cretino —dijo Isak.

—Aunque, él es tan amable con todos. Es extraño. Creo que está enfadado contigo.

—Nunca le hice nada. ¿Por qué estaría enfadado conmigo?

—Quizás porque eres demasiado lindo. Quizás está atravesando el pánico de ser gay—dijo Jakob.

—Vete al diablo, Jakob. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Jakob rio.

—Estoy bromeando. Relájate. Jaja. Hm. ¿Tal vez sea que estás siendo un cretino con las enfermedades mentales? ¿Quizás él está enfermo? Digo, hablé con él al respecto y parecía significar mucho para él —dijo Jakob.

—Puf. Me parece que está perfectamente bien —Isak puso en blanco sus ojos.  
—Es enfermedad _mental_ , Isak. No se supone que _luzcas_ mentalmente enfermo —dijo Jakob.

—Vete al diablo. Estoy tan harto de que todos me sermoneen hoy.

.

Los días pasaron e Isak únicamente veía a Even durante los viajes de autobús. Aunque, nunca miraba en su dirección, y se saltó el almuerzo con el resto del grupo casi todos los días.

Para el final de la segunda semana, la mayoría de la gente sabía que Isak y Even se odiaban y que no deberían ser invitados a las mismas cosas. Even diría algo en el chat grupal e Isak a veces le haría una indirecta si estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, o si Eva decía que se lo merecía.

_Cómo llegamos a esto._

Jakob tenía razón. Even siempre estaba sonriendo y riendo y siendo la persona más amable con todos. Todos excepto él.

A Isak no le importaba pero a una pequeña parte de él sí. Una vez había sido el receptor de la amable sonrisa de Even y todo había parado demasiado abruptamente.

_Quizás ¿hice algo mal?_

.

Isak estaba en la despensa por si café de la mañana el viernes cuando Even entró. Vestía mil prendas para el verano, pero lucía adorablemente. Lucia dulce y hermoso.

_Cierra la maldita boca, Isak. Simplemente háblale. Pregúntale la razón._

Isak incómodamente dejó su café y decidió quedarse mirando a Even hasta que cruzaran miradas. Even no lo hizo.

_Maldito cretino._

—Eh, hola —dijo Isak.

—Hola. —Even no lo miró.

—Sólo quería decir -

—Voy tarde. Tengo que irme —dijo Even, pasándolo de largo y dejándolo con los ojos como platos en la despensa.

_Caray. También jódete._

* * *

  **NRK Internos 2019**

Sara: ¿bebemos después de trabajar?

David: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Andre: no estoy seguro

Even: ahí estaré :)

Lynn: yas

Jakob: claro que síii

Ya tengo planes

Jakob: los chicos lindos siempre están ocupados

vete al diablo jakob

Andre: Yo iré

Lynn: incluso Andre va a ir. ¡Vamos Isak!

* * *

 Isak acabó uniéndoseles.

Permaneció en su teléfono todo el tiempo, intentando pensar en maneras de evitarlo.

Even nuevamente estaba sentado en el lado opuesto a él, así que Isak decidió no decir ni una palabra para evitar otro arrebato.

Todos acabaron en el apartamento de Lynn por alguna _maldita_ razón, e Isak de verdad quería irse a casa pero Jakob no se lo permitiría.

—Deja de ser un adolescente malhumorado. ¡Madura! —dijo Jakob.

—¡Vete al diablo!

Isak soltó una o dos estúpidas bromas y se quedó cerca del armario de suministros que estaba junto a la puerta principal. Dedujo que simplemente se iría cuando Jakob no estuviera mirando.

Más personas comenzaron a entrar por la puerta principal, y rápidamente se volvió una fiesta. _Maldita sea._

Isak abrió la puerta para irse del apartamento cuando los vio.

_Erik y la novia._

Podía sentir su corazón apretársele dentro del pecho. Entró en pánico, se dio la vuelta, y abrió la primera puerta que pudo encontrar.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar dónde estaba, la puerta al armario de suministros se abrió y alguien se le unió dentro.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?!

Estaba oscuro en el armario pero todavía podía distinguir el rostro de Even gracias a las rendijas de la puerta.

—Pensé que estaba alucinando cuando te vi metiéndote en el maldito armario —dijo Even.

—No pensaba que fuera un armario. Pensaba que era una habitación o algo —dijo Isak.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Even fue repentinamente suave e Isak se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Estaban presionados uno contra el otro con la espalda de Isak contra la pared.

—Preocúpate de tus propias cosas.

—Caray. De acuerdo. Lo siento. Ya me voy.

Pero entonces Isak escuchó la voz de Erik tras la puerta y entró en pánico. Probablemente demasiado pánico, porque ahora estaba sujetando la camisa de Even y acercándolo.

—¿Qué estás -?

—¡Chist! —Isak susurró, sin soltarlo.

Erik estaba hablando con alguien detrás de la puerta y no se iba.

—¡Joder! ¡Simplemente joder! —Isak masculló.

—¿Te estás escondiendo de alguien?

Isak no respondió. Él simplemente seguía maldiciéndose.

—Oh, así que ahora me estás ignorando —dijo Even.

—Funciona por ambas partes, sabes. Me ignoras. Yo te ignoro.

—Interesante.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué eres tan cretino conmigo? ¿Qué te hice? —dijo Isak. Estaba emocional y cansado así que _qué diablos._

—Creo que es mejor si nos mantenemos alejados el uno del otro —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo, como sea. Pero ¿por qué me odias tan desesperadamente?

—No te _odio_. Eres tú el que me odia.

—¿Qué -?

—¿Estoy enloqueciendo o hay alguien hablando detrás de la pared? —dijo Erik al otro lado de la puerta.

_Mierda mierda mierda._

Lo último que Isak necesitaba era que Erik abriera el _armario_ y lo encontrara presionado contra la pared con un chico.

—Al diablo con mi vida —Isak masculló.

Pero entonces Even le cubrió la boca con la masiva mano y lo presiono más contra la pared.

—Chist —susurró.

_Qué diablos._

Erik y algunos chicos estaba intentando averiguar si había voces detrás de las paredes mientras Isak y Even permanecieron firmemente presionados uno contra el otro en el armario. Even le mantuvo la mano sobre su boca, e Isak podía sentir su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido de lo usual.

_Mierda._

Estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca. Isak podía oler la loción de afeitar de Even y casi era intoxicante. Estaban tan cerca que la mejilla de Even estaba ardiéndole contra su temple. Tan cerca que Isak ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la otra mano de Even le estaba apretando el costado.

Era vergonzoso y humillante, pero todo el rostro de Isak estaba ruborizado por la proximidad. Demasiado.

De repente Even apartó la mano, e Isak jadeó. Él _jadeó._

—Oh —dijo Even—. Yo -

Isak no tenía nada que decir. Todavía estaba respirando con dificultad y todo su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. No se había dado cuenta de que Even era lo suficientemente alto como para sobrepasarlo cuando estaban parados tan cerca. No se había dado cuenta lo grandes que eran las manos de Even y lo agradable que se sentían sobre él. La manera en que los dedos de Even estaban casi tocándole la piel bajo su piel, y lo agradable que olía, y lo atractivo que era en general. Y -

_Caray, necesito calmarme, maldita sea._

Pero entonces la otra mano de Even fue a descansarle sobre su otro costado, y ahora estaba apretando ambas caderas de Isak.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak susurró, su voz casi quebrándose.

—Joder, no lo sé —Even masculló.

Isak dejó escapar un vergonzoso sonido.

_Qué demonios estoy haciendo._

La sangre que se le había agolpado en el rostro ahora también estaba corriendo a otros lugares. Porque de repente sus pantalones se sentían demasiado ajustados, e Isak quería estallar.

Even probablemente podía sentir lo excitado que Isak estaba porque ahora se estaba acercando para susurrarle al oído.

—¡Joder!

Fue todo lo que requirió para que Isak gimiera. De verdad _gimió._

_Por el amor de Dios. De verdad necesito tener sexo lo más pronto posible._

—¡Erik, Carl! ¡Vengan a la cocina! —alguien gritó al final del pasillo.

.

Erik se marchó, e Isak tenía una erección, y Even era tan dulce.

_Al diablo mi vida._

—Tú, eh, ahora te puedes ir —Isak estaba tartamudeando.

—Maldita sea —Even masculló, soltando a Isak cuyas rodillas casi se vencen.

—¿Q-qué?

Even retrocedió un paso y se ajustó la camisa.

—Estás haciendo del permanecer alejado algo jodidamente difícil —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué?

Even abrió la puerta, se giró, y miró a los ojos de Isak.

—Simplemente mírate. Maldita. sea.

.

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijo Jakob.

—Eh, yo, eh —Isak estaba intentando pensar en una mentira.

—En el armario —dijo Even.

.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Él acaba de? ¿Qué? ¿Está intentando decir que eres? ¿Qué? —Jakob estaba histérico. 

.

 

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim**

**23:43**

Hola conseguí tu contacto del chat grupal.

Por cierto, no tienes que aceptar mi solicitud de amistad

Sólo quería decir nuevamente que lo siento por lo del armario. No no refería a eso

No quiero que pienses que asumo cosas porque no es así

y estoy seguro de que tienes tus propias dificultades y que también te suceden cosas y por eso dices los más insensible

WTF??

¡ni siquiera ME CONOCES!

Como sea, lo siento

¿podemos llamarlo una tregua?

vete al carajo

quizás 'vete al carajo' será nuestra siempre

wtf!!

me la pasé bien esta noche :)

adiós

Isak estaba furioso. Estaba furioso y odiaba que Even pudiera alterarlo tanto sin siquiera intentarlo. Odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre él, y que literalmente logró que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara. Además odiaba la manera tan encantadora como lucía todo el _maldito_ tiempo.

_Al menos no tienes que trabajar con él o tratarlo ni nada._

.

**Lunes**

—Entonces, hemos revisado los equipos. Y desafortunadamente, sentimos que algunos no están balanceados en términos de habilidades. Por lo tanto, decidimos elegirnos nosotros para asegurarnos de que ningún equipo está en desventaja. Pueden encontrar la lista de equipos en el tablón detrás de ustedes —dijo Anne, la coordinadora.

.

> **_ Equipo 3 _ **
> 
> **Andre**
> 
> **Isak**
> 
> **Even**
> 
> **Lynn**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> espacio confinado. hecho! (si ves esto reply1988, fue para ti.)  
> breve mención a Tarjei: hecho! (gracias anónimo <3)  
> ser forzados a trabajar juntos: pronto.
> 
> Espero les gustara <3 Soy una gran admiradora de UST y estoy preparada para ir. <333  
> Qué piensan del pasado de Isak :( Lo siento. Estoy intentando lentamente formar al personaje y explicar por qué es así en este verso antes que entremos en la evolución de personaje.  
> Además, Even está básicamente intentando mantenerse alejado debido a los comentarios de Isak pero no puede evitarlo. Isak es demasiado lindo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por ser los mejores lectores *abrazos*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. El autobús

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Estoy tan exhausto.  
> —Lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> <3333333 Espero les guste esto  
> <3\. LOS QUIERO

Isak volvió a quedarse dormido en el autobús. Y cuando abrió sus ojos en una parada, Even lo estaba mirando fijo.

_Genial._

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim**

**08:13**

Deberías irte más temprano a la cama

Deberías dejarme en paz

ten una gran mañana :)

* * *

 

> **Kristin Rønningen - ronnk@nrk.no**
> 
> **09:25**
> 
> Hola Isak,
> 
> Reunámonos a las 13:30 para ponernos al día y discutamos algunas cosas que me dieron a conocer.
> 
> -Kristin

* * *

  **Eva Mohn**

**09:36**

Creo que me van a despedir

???

Por qué

Mi mentora acaba de agendarme un encuentro

Han pasado 2 semanas. Probablemente sea sólo una reunión

También tengo uno

Dijo que quiere hablar sobre ‘algunas cosas que le dieron a conocer’

¿Qué?

¿Quizás fastidiaste algo en el sitio web?

Mi código no se lleva a producción hasta que sea aprobado

En realidad no puedo romper nada

Esto es otra cosa

¿Divulgaste información o algo?

No sé nada de esa serie Eva. Sólo bloqueo contenido

Hm entonces ¿qué hiciste?

¿Es por eso con Even?

¿Le dijiste que se fuera al diablo vía correo electrónico?

Wtf no soy tan estúpido

Bueno, se lo dijiste por linkedin

¡Dos veces!

Vete al diablo

Estaba furioso y ebrio en ambas ocasiones

Entonces ¿qué crees que es?

No lo sé

Puede que haya dicho cosas que ofendieron a algunas personas

??

Como sea, te lo contaré más tarde

tengo una cita con la coordinadora y los otros internos

de acuerdo

Me cuentas cómo va

de acuerdo

<3

No voy a responder a eso

Puf

.

> **_ Equipo 3 _ **
> 
> **Andre**
> 
> **Isak**
> 
> **Even**
> 
> **Lynn**

.

—¿Esto es una broma?—Isak se paró frente al tablón con incredulidad.

Ni siquiera se percató de Even parado junto a él.

—Después de todo, parece que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos —dijo con una educada sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedo creerlo. Es como, como… ni siquiera lo sé. —Isak no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Es como si el universo estuviera intentando juntarnos —dijo Even que ahora estaba sonriendo.

Isak se giró para encararlo.

—Eres tan extraño.

—Me lo han dicho —dijo Even.

Por un momento, simplemente se miraron uno al otro. Isak le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la apartó porque estaba recordando el momento en el armario.

Even probablemente lo notaba porque estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué hay en tu mente, Valtersen?

_Tú._

—Déjame en paz —dijo Isak, volviéndose a girar para mirar al tablón.

—Deseo que supiera cómo.

—¡Hola chicos! —dijo Lynn que salió de la nada, y dio una palmada a Isak en la espalda—. ¡Al menos tú me quedaste!

—Ay —dijo Jakob—. ¿No puedes devolverme a Isak? Ni siquiera te agrada, Bech Næsheim.

—¡Vete al diablo, Jakob! —dijo Isak, el ceño fruncido.

Pero entonces Even rio, e Isak podía sentir su gesto disiparse.

—Lo siento Jakob, pero creo que me lo voy a quedar —dijo Even.

.

Isak hubo almorzado con Lynn y Jakob, luego se dirigió a su encuentro de las 13:30 con Kristin. Estaba nervioso.

La verdad era que lo había estado desde que Jakob lo reprendió por el comentario sobre las enfermedades mentales enfrente de todos. Nunca fue su intención que sonara tan _feo_ y mean.

_Ni siquiera me conoces, maldición._

Pero Isak aceptaría cualquier día ser considerado un _cretino_ por revelar la razón por la que era tan cerrado y estaba enojado.

.

—Hola Isak. ¿Cómo estás hoy? —dijo Kristin.

Ella era una mujer alta de unos treintas con gafas modernas y cabello desaliñado. Siempre estaba ocupada y siempre cansada. Pero era el técnico más impresionante con la que había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar. Escuchó algunas revisiones de código y se sorprendió por la habilidad de la para ver cosas en cada ocasión que la mayoría de las personas no podían.

A Isak le agradaba Kristin.

—Hola. Estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Tú?

—Cansada y molesta, pero ¿quién no lo está en este lugar, eh?

Isak rio.

—Muy bien, entonces deberías saber que me agradas, y que todos aquí pensamos que eres un chico brillante. Pero hay algunas cosas sobre las que necesitamos hablar —dijo Kristin.

_Joder._

—Tengo una reunión en 20 minutos, así que seré rápida. Pero básicamente me llamaron de recursos humanos por una queja que hicieron de ti —ella dijo en la más monótona voz posible.

Isak en realidad no sabía lo que decir, así que no dijo nada.

—Alguien reportó que has estado haciendo comentarios insensibles en el área de trabajado. Ahora, no sé si sea verdad por eso esta reunión —dijo Kristin.

—Uhm. ¿Qué clase de comentarios insensibles? Me refiero a ¿maldecir y eso?

—No, mejor dicho —dijo Kristin—. Comentarios groseros sobre las enfermedades mentales.

—Oh.

Isak de repente sintió ganas de llorar.

_Ustedes no saben nada, joder._

—¿Es verdad? —dijo Kristen.

—Supongo que dije algunas cosas que pudieron haber sido malinterpretadas y salieron de proporción —dijo Isak.

—Como sea. Simplemente asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Aquí no toleramos esas cosas. Probablemente lo sepas —dijo Kristin—. Lo dejaremos pasar porque eres un interno y porque di la cara por ti. Si lo vuelves a hacer, podría tener que escalar.

—Sí. Lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Se suponía que era una conversación privada.

—Privada o no, no justifica el ser insensible con las cosas.

—Tienes personas. No volverá a suceder —dijo Isak.

—Bien, porque tengo un trabajo de verdad, y mis responsabilidades no incluyen monitorear lo que la gente habla en la oficina. Simplemente mantenlo profesional.

—Lo siento. —Isak dijo en serio.

—Está bien, chico.

Kristen se levantó para irse, pero entonces se detuvo y le apretó su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

—Estoy bien. Gracias.

.

Isak no estaba bien. Estaba enfadado y frustrado, peor mayormente triste.

_¡No saben nada! No saben lo que se siente. No saben una mierda._

.

_Isak en realidad no podía decir cuando los síntomas de su madre habían empeorado al punto de no retorno. Pero fue en algún momento de su primer año en Nissen._

_Cada día se sentía como el final del mundo, e Isak simplemente estaba más que agotado emocionalmente. Pasó la mayoría de sus días con Jonas o Eva sólo para permanecer lejos de casa._

_No podía manejar los gritos y el llanto y la incoherente histeria irracional a diario. No podía manejar las crisis nerviosas y la sensación general de incapacidad que lo absorbía siempre que entraba en su casa. Tenía dieciséis años pero se sentía de cincuenta y ocho. Sentía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. No tenía nadie a quién acudir. Estaba avergonzado y asustado de que las personas lo juzgarían a él o a su madre. Así que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para esconderlo._

_Odiaba el tener que salir con excusas siempre que sus amigos querían ir a su casa. Odiaba que a veces su madre olvidaba su nombre. Lo odiaba._

_Cuando su padre se fue, comenzó a odiarla por la manera en que era. Ella se las había arreglado para alejar a todos los que conocían, incluso la familia extendida. Nadie hablaba con él o su madre. No podía soportarlo. Algunas noches, se enroscaba en sí mismo y deseaba renacer en una familia en la que su madre lo cuidara y no al revés._

_._

_Isak salió una noche y bebió hasta que no pudo ver. Estaba en algún bar gay y todo dolía demasiado, así que se arrojó a la primera persona que cruzó su camino._

_Eskild fue agradable y le ofreció un lugar para dormir. Podía decir que estaba herido y por alguna razón decidió acogerlo._

_Isak pensó en simplemente quedarse en el sótano de un extraño al siguiente día. Pero tras averiguar que se trataba del compañero de piso de Noora, entró en pánico y volvió a casa._

_—Siempre puedes volver a aquí, sabes —dijo Eskild al teléfono._

_Pero no pudo. Al momento en que volvió a casa, encontró a su madre tirada sobre el piso y su corazón se le atoró en la garganta._

_—Está bien que te elijas a ti mismo —dijo Eskild—. Está bien que te vayas si es demasiado._

_—No, no lo está._

_Isak escogió a su madre y que se quedó junto a ella porque nadie más lo haría._

_._

_La odiaba más y más cada día. Sentía que no podía respirar, que estaba atrapado, que ella le había robado sus años de adolescencia._

_Así que recibió todos los gritos, y todas las pláticas sin sentido del fin del mundo, y todos los comentarios despectivos. Recibió y recibió y nunca dijo nada._

_—¡Te ves igual que él! —le diría. Pero no era una queja._

_Isak dejó de salir. Difícilmente veía a Jonas y los chicos, y Eva lo odiaba de todas maneras luego que intentara hacer rompieran. Pero están bien porque también se odiaba a sí mismo._

¿Cómo podría tener sentimientos por su propio mejor amigo? _Isak estaba asqueado consigo mismo._

_Acabó en este círculo vicioso de autodesprecio. Cuidaba a su madre, se encerraba en su habitación, y miraba fijo a la pantalla de su computador._

_Para cuando entró a la UiO, Isak estaba agotado y cansado y solo. Tan, tan solo. Su madre había sido admitida en un centro, así que finalmente se mudó._

_Podría haber resentido a su madre con cada parte de su ser, pero no pudo evitar llorar en su chaqueta Nike tras pasar a dejarla._

_—No podemos simplemente dejarla —dijo, la voz casi rompiéndosele._

_—Tienes que comenzar a vivir tu vida, Isak —dijo su padre._

_._

_La primera semana fue la más difícil. Isak no sabía lo que hacer. No sabía quién era cuando no se estaba asegurando de que su madre estaba bien todos los días._

_Se sentía tan solo. Tan solitario y solo. Así que desesperadamente buscaba contacto humano. Desesperadamente quería sentirse amado y cuidado. Así que se quedaba viendo fijo y viendo y viendo a cada chico, pero nadie le devolvía la mirada. Nadie hasta Erik._

_—Creo que ella te rompió —dijo el chico mayor una noche tras tomar por lo que lo había llamado._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Estás tan enfadado y vacío todo el tiempo —dijo Erik—. Tienes que soltar tus problemas con mami y papi y crecer, Isak. Esto no es SKAM._

_‘Jódete. Nunca debí decirte nada de esto’ Isak quería decir, pero nadie le salió. Así que simplemente se puso sus ropas y se f e con la cabeza gacha porque ‘ella iba a volver en una hora’._

_Isak estaba vacío y roto, y las palabras de Erik lo afectaron. ‘Ella me rompió.’_

_Isak estaba convencido de que jamás alguien podría amarlo, así que dejó de intentarlo y de mirar. Simplemente lo dejó._

_Pero entonces este chico con cabello ridículo se veía tan agradable y tan lindo y le ofreció marihuana y lo miraba fijamente en el autobús y quería almorzar con él._

_Isak había sentido mariposas en su estómago por primera vez en años._

_‘Mantengamos nuestros problemas paternales fuera del trabajo’. Se sintió como una bofetada, como un recordatorio no tan amable del universo._

Nadie te amará.

* * *

  **Lynn Skavlan**

14:54

Isak estamos en la sala de conferencias junto al escritorio de Andre

Hagamos una lluvia de ideas

Voy de camino

* * *

Isak no podía concentrarse en nada. Lynn estaba hablando, y Andre estaba hablando por encima de ella, e Isak se estaba mirando sus manos.

—Saben que todos los equipos harán un estúpido video sobre la paz y el amor u algo de ‘consciencia’, ¿verdad? Necesitamos destacar —dijo Andre.

—Sí, pero no creo que destacaríamos por redactar un artículo. ¿Hablas en serio? Incluso tenemos a un desarrollador en nuestro equipo. ¿No crees que deberíamos ocuparlo? —dijo Lynn.

—¿Qué, quieres crear una página web? ¿Para qué? Eso sólo nos hará ver lamentable —dijo Andre.

—Los desarrolladores pueden hacer más que crear páginas web —dijo Even—. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar un uso para las habilidades de Isak.

—Sí, pero supongo que tendría que ayudar —dijo Lynn—. Isak, ¿siquiera estás escuchando?

Isak de repente brincó en su asiento.

—Eh, sí. Sí. Lo siento. Mi proyecto me está enloqueciendo —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, todos tenemos proyectos individuales, colega —dijo Andre—. ¿Qué tal si nos concentramos aquí por un segundo? ¿Eh?

—Sí, culpa mía —dijo Isak.

Cuando miró a Even, el chico más alto estaba mirándolo con una extraña expresión. Casi lucía… _preocupado._

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo Isak.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Ocurrió algo? Luces extraño —dijo Even.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No eres la mitad de grosero que normalmente. Es extraño.

Isak puso en blanco sus ojos y estaba por cumplir el deseo de Even cuando lo dedujo.

_Espera. La queja._

—¿Fuiste tú? —dijo Isak, ahora perforando con sus ojos a los de Even.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes sobre lo que estoy hablado Bech Næsheim.

—No tengo idea de a lo que te refieres, Isak.

_Jódete._

Isak quería confrontarlo al respecto pero no podía tras su plática con Kristin. No podía permitirse volver a defraudarla. Así que respiró profundo y se dejó caer en su silla.

—¿Ya dejaron de discutir? ¿Podemos volver a trabajar? —dijo Andre.

_Vaya cretino._

—Acabamos —dijeron tanto Isak como Even al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo creer que estoy atrapado con dos personas con tensión sexual en mi equipo.

—¡¿Qué diablos, colega?! —Isak casi gritó.

* * *

  ** _Jakob cambió el nombre del grupo a ‘Tarjei el hermano gemelo perdido de Isak’_**

.

**Tarjei el hermano gemelo perdido de Isak**

16:14

Por el amor de dios jakob

Sara: JAJAJAJAJ

David: pero dónde está la mentira

Jakob: únicamente hechos

Por qué están tan obsesionados conmigo

Lynn: supongo que es algo con que seas demasiado lindo

Jakob: eres demasiado lindo

Lynn: jajaja

Jakob: Lynn leíste mi mente :’)

Sara: eh déjenlo en paz

Lisa: qué estoy haciendo en este grupo

¿Por qué no puedo cambiar el nombre del grupo?

Jakob: porque no eres un administrador :p

Me voy

Andre: Pueden dejar de escribirme, estoy intentando trabajar

David: hay una cosa llamada ‘SILENCIAR’

Sara: puedes silenciarlo :)

Lisa: caray isak de verdad luce como ese chico tarjei

váyanse al diablo

Lisa: nuevamente, ¿cuál era el nombre del personaje?

Jakob: Adrian

Lynn: Adrian Eksett

Sara: síi!

**Jakob cambió el nombre del grupo a ‘Isak Valtersen contra Adrian Eksett’**

Jakob: la votación cierra a las 17:00

-________-

wtf

Sara: Isak es un poco gruñón así que para mí, Adrian

Lynn: Adrian <3

David: Adrian mi hombre

Jakob: Isak <3

Andre: Adrian

Lisa: Adrian

Even: Isak Valtersen :)

Sara: :OOOOO

David: finalmente se liaron o qué

.

**_Acabas de abandonar esta conversación_ **

.

Isak no pudo pegar un ojo esa noche tras reunirse con Kristin. No pudo evitar pensar que de verdad lo fastidió.

_Qué estabas pensando declarando algo así a personas que quieren tu trabajo._

Isak casi perdió su autobús la mañana siguiente y acabó deseando que así fuera cuando se dio cuenta de que Even iba a bordo y de frente a su rostro. Le dio la espalda y también se sostuvo de una de las manillas mientras estaba de pie. Comenzó por unos buenos dos minutos antes que la oscuridad tomara control.

El autobús hizo una parada repentina, haciendo a Isak perder su equilibrio y recobrar la consciencia con su rostro golpeando a alguien.

Incómodamente recuperó la postura y se ajustó sus ropas. Y cuando se dio a vuelta, Even se estaba riendo y casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_Te odio demasiado, oh Dios._

.

El equipo de Isak no podía acordar cuál debería ser su contenido, así que decidieron que todos tuvieran ideas por separado y reunirse el día siguiente para deliberar.

Isak estaba buscando inspiración en Reddit cuando el último número de teléfono que quería ver apareció en la pantalla de su iPhone.

_No._

Rápidamente se levantó de la silla sin bloquear su computador y corrió a las escaleras.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Ella está bien?!

—Hola Isak. Soy Emilie. Ahora mismo tú madre  no está muy bien. Pensé que debería decírtelo.

—Joder. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

—Eh.

—Lo siento. Lamento el maldecir.

—¿Cuándo puedes venir? —dijo la enfermera.

—Ahora trabajo a tiempo completo así que puedo visitarla en las noches y fines de semana —dijo Isak.

—Las noches no son posibles por las horas de visita. ¿No puedes tomar algo de tiempo libre durante el día? De verdad pienso que deberías venir.

—No puedo. No sé. Yo estoy. eh. Mierda.

—Cálmate, Isak. Está bien. Lo tenemos bajo control. Haz lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

.

Isak descansó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos. El episodio más reciente de su madre había sido particularmente aterrador y cicatrizador. E Isak de verdad pensaba que se acababa esa vez.

Apretó su teléfono y respiró por algunos momentos hasta que la puerta a las escaleras se abrió, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

_Even. Genial. La persona que necesito que me vea ahora mismo._

Isak rápidamente se pasó una mano sobre el rostro e intentó esconder su desaliñado estado. Apretó el agarre de su teléfono e intentó pasar a Even que lo estaba mirando de soslayo como si no supiera lo que hacer.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Even fue suave y casi sonó genuina.

Isak no sabía la razón pero se detuvo en su camino.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? Estás temblando.

—¡No, no es así! —Isak se burló.

Pero entonces la mano derecha de Even gentilmente se le curvó sobre su bícep y se dio cuenta que de hecho estaba temblando.

—Eh. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estás temblando. ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Even, sus cejas frunciéndose.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Simplemente me importa.

—Oh ¿sí? ¿Por eso llenaste una queja con recursos humanos contra mí?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Even.

—Olvídalo —dijo Isak, finalmente apartándole la mano—. En serio no puedo comprenderte.

—Tampoco puedo comprenderme.

—Adiós, Even.

—Adiós, Isak.

.

Isak envió su solicitud y se reclinó en su silla. Casi estaba al tanto con todos sus pendientes para el día e incluso Kristin le dio aprobación, así que preguntó si podía irse temprano para visitar a alguien en el hospital.

No mencionó que exactamente no era un hospital y que se trataba de su madre, pero eh bien.

.

Ella no se veía bien. No se veía para nada bien.

El corazón de Isak se rompió de nuevo, y cuando llegó a casa, permitió que Eva lo abrazara.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras ella lo abrazaba en la cama.

—Está bien.

Nadie podría amarlo de la manera que quería ser amado, pero Eva era la persona más cariñosa que conocía. Así que le permitió acogerlo. Sólo por una noche, estaba bien.

No podía dormir.

_Jamás quiero volver a pasar esto con nadie. Jamás quiero sentirme así de mal. No quiero sentirme así de impotente. No odio a las personas mentalmente enfermas. Simplemente necesito elegirme a mí mismo de ahora en adelante._

.

—Te veo en la noche —dijo Eva antes de irse la mañana siguiente treinta minutos antes que todos los demás.

—Adiós, Eva.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella le envió un mensaje.

* * *

  **Eva Mohn**

07:43

Ten un buen día <3

<3 <3

* * *

 Isak alcanzó el autobús más temprano del que usualmente aborda. Y cuando vio a Even ahí, la quijada casi se le cae.

_Cómo. es. siquiera. posible._

Isak se quedó cerca de la puerta, lo más lejos posible de Even, y se apoyó contra ella como algún _cretino_ que todavía está en el instituto. Se quedó dormido por unos momentos antes su teléfono le timbrara en el bolsillo.

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim**

08:07

Te lo dije

El rostro inverso está cambiando nuestras órbitas

De manera que siempre acabamos juntos

No estamos ‘siempre acabamos juntos’

Te ves lindo cuando duermes

Pero no lo hagas contra la puerta

Podrías morir

Estoy por llenar una queja a recursos humanos contra ti

:’)

¿De qué? ¿Lo del armario?

Wtf

¿Simplemente vas a pretender que no ocurrió?

Deja de escribirme

Entonces deja de responder

Así que, ¿estás fingiendo que no ocurrió?

¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo?

¿Me estás ignorando?

“Entonces deja de responder”

Oh vamos

:)

Aunque, luces cansado. ¿Siquiera dormiste?

Te has quedado dormido en el autobús todos los días de la semana pasada

¿Acechándome demasiado?

Qué ocurrió con que soy “cruel” y eliges alejarte

Cambié de idea

Tienes una tendencia a hacer eso, lo he notado

Ay

¿Te lastimé?

Sí

Bien :)

* * *

 Even estalló en risas en el autobús, e Isak no se percató de que también estaba sonriendo hasta que la chica junto a él le dio una mirada.

.

La reunión de equipo fue tan incomoda como esperaba. Todos se lanzaban idea y acordaban nada.

Even quería producir un corto sobre algo que superaba los límites de la cabeza de Isak, y Andre todavía insistía en que escribieran un artículo.

Lynn estaba dibujando cosas en la pizarra mientras Isak buscó planes en su teléfono con Magnus más tarde durante el día.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Even, todo sonrisas.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Even, no somos amigos —dijo Isak.

—Bien. Porque no estoy interesado en ser tu amigo.

—Bien. Ahora ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? —dijo Isak.

—Los amigos no se presionan uno contra el otro en armarios -

—¡Juro por Dios, te ahorcaré, Bech Næsheim!

—Pervertido, pero ¿siquiera puedes alcanzar mi cuello? —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! Ni siquiera eres tan alto. ¡También soy alto! ¿Qué? ¡Cierra la boca!

—Cielos. ¿Puedes parar de estar hacer el tonto? —Andre puso en blanco los ojos en exasperación.

—¡No hice nada! —dijo Isak.

—¿Siquiera te estás escuchando? Siento que estoy de regreso en el instituto —dijo Andre.

Pero Even estaba riendo. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte y con tanto corazón que Isak ya ni siquiera podía verle los ojos.

_Eres hermoso cuando ríes._

_Puf no. Al diablo esta mierda._

* * *

  **Papá**

15:13

Hola Isak. ¿Cómo estás? Acabo de averiguar que tu mamá no está bien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Como sea, la visitaré este fin de semana. ¿Crees que te piedad unir a mí? De verdad significaría demasiado para mí. Te extraño, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Cuídate.

* * *

 La sonrisa de Isak de más temprano durante el día de repente había desaparecido. Volvía a estar molesto y gruñón y cansado.

No podía dormir. Dormir simplemente ya no era una opción. Se acostumbró a esto. Ya ni siquiera le importaba. Así que fingió estar viendo el último programa de televisión hasta quedarse dormido cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Entonces se quedaba dormido en el autobús del día siguiente o tomaba una siesta durante el almuerzo en lugar de realmente comer.

Even lo encontró dormido sobre el excusado en uno de los cubículos un día porque olvidó ponerle seguro.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¿Me acosas o algo? ¿Se trata otra vez del “universo”? Cielos.

—Isak, ¿estás teniendo problemas para dormir? —Even preguntó con preocupación real en la voz.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente bien.

.

Isak no estaba bien. Estaba cansado, y exhausto, y se consideraba afortunado si tenía cuatro horas de sueño una noche. Estaba preocupado por su madre, y estaba preocupado por verse como el idiota más grande de toda la compañía y no tener una oferta, y estaba ansioso por el repentino orgullo de su padre y queriendo reunirse, y estaba simplemente tan cansado y solo, y Eva estaba ocupada así que ya no había tenido comidas consistentes.

Isak era un desastre. Lo sabía. Era una bomba de tiempo. Podía sentirlo. Lloraba mientras veía un estúpido episodio de Narcos. De verdad lloraba.

_Quién diablos soy._

Se ocupó con trabajo, y se ofreció a arreglar los fallos de otras personas, y dejó de unirse a los otros internos para almorzar aunque Jakob seguía molestándole por ello.

Isak se sentía agotado y como si no pudiera importarle menos. De todas maneras, a nadie le importaba. A Eva le importaba pero mientras se las arreglará para llegar a su recámara antes de que ella le atisbara el rostro, estaba seguro. Ahora los chicos estaban viajando por el verano, y básicamente no veía a nadie y difícilmente salía de su habitación durante el fin de semana.

Isak estaba triste y vacío y cansada. Isak estaba cansada.

.

Entonces una mañana de martes, Isak se dio su tiempo para ir a la parada del autobús. Vio a Even en el momento que subió al atestado vehículo, y estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía poner los ojos en blanco o darse la vuelta o mirarlo fijo. En cambio, simplemente lo miró por un breve momento con ojos llorosos antes de llegar a la mitad del autobús. Pasó los dedos alrededor de una de las manijas y dejó su cabeza caerle hacia el pecho.

_Hora de dormir._

Probablemente Isak se quedó dormido justo entonces y ahí. Pero cerca de un minuto más tarde, quizás menos, su cabeza ya no estaba cayendo en todas direcciones. No. Si cabeza estaba firmemente presionada contra algo. Alguien. El pecho de alguien.

_Even._

Los ojos de Isak se abrieron de golpe mientras los brazos de Even le pasaban alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué estás -? —Isak estaba tan cansado. Ni siquiera podía reconocer su propia voz.

—Duerme. Simplemente duerme. Tenemos 21 minutos hasta que lleguemos al trabajo. Simplemente duerme —dijo Even, sin realmente mirarlo.

—No necesito que tú -

—Cierra la boca, Valtersen.

Entonces la mano de Even fue a la manija y apartó los dedos de Isak. Por un momento, Isak pensó que había entrelazado los dedos, pero no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro, pero claro que se sentía bien.

Isak estaba tan cansado que permitió a Even sostenerlo con un brazo y sostenerle la cabeza con la otra mano mientras la presionaba al pecho. Estaba tan cansado que le permitió juguetearle el cabello y le frotó la parte posterior del cuello.

Isak cerró sus ojos e inhaló a este extraño chico. Simplemente le suspiró contra la tela de la camisa y completamente se dejó llevar mientras el agarre de Even se apretó alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía tan bien el ser sostenido así. Se sentía tan bien.

—Estoy tan exhausto —admitió.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo sé.

.

Even lo despertó cuando llegaron a la parada, e Isak casi le gimió en la camisa mientras se le acariciaba contra el cuello.

_—Oh_

Isak rápidamente lo alejó.

—Mierda. Joder. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Even.

—Mierda. Me tengo que ir.

Isak huyó con su corazón latiéndole con locura en el pecho y con malditas mariposas en su estómago.

_No quiero esta mierda. Maldición._

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim**

09:43

Estoy en una reunión

Y creo que de verdad podría odiarte ahora mismo

¿Eh?

De acuerdo..

por qué

Tengo tiempo de estudio en 15min y una erección

Vete al diablo bech næsheim

Qué diantres es eso

Tenías eso preparado

Es nuestro cartel de película

trabajé en ello antes de mi reunión

Impresionante

Vas a llegar lejos

¿No entiendes la referencia?

¿Parece que veo películas sobre adolescentes?

Cómo sabes que era una película sobre adolescentes :p

¿No sé? ¿google?

Primero fue un libro

Bien

En realidad es bastante cursi

No tengo tiempo para esto Even

¿Almuerzas conmigo?

no

* * *

 Isak bloqueó su teléfono, lo dejó, e intentó no gritar.

_Está afectándome, joder._

.

Isak estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras comían su desayuno en el escritorio cuando Sara pasó.

—Hola Isak. ¿Quieres unírtenos? Vamos por los estudios de radio luego del almuerzo. Creo que Even está haciendo una entrevista si es que están en buenos términos —dijo.

—Eh. Tengo trabajo y cosas, así que pasaré —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, Jakob también está por ahí. Lo va a entrevistar.

—Espera, ¿quién va a entrevistar a quién? —dijo Isak.

—Jakob entrevista a Even.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es programa de Even?

—No, Even vino temprano en la mañana. Este es otro segmento.

—Estoy confundido.

—Sí. No lo sé. Pero deberías sintonizarlo si no puedes ir. Tal vez hablarán sobre ti. De todas maneras, para ser lo único que hace Jakob —dijo Sara.

—Oh, piérdete.

.

Isak se puso los audífonos y abrió una ventana en modo incógnito. Luego la hizo tan pequeña como era posible en la esquina de su monitor de manera que nadie pudiera decir que lo estaba viendo.

Tras algunos minutos, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido, y que se trataba de un segmento de radio y así que podía minimizar la ventana y escuchar.

Isak todavía tuvo cerca de diez minutos antes del comienzo de dicho programa, así que dio clic en enlaces arbitrarios hasta que se frustró y escribió el nombre de Even en la barra de búsqueda.

La voz de Even era incluso más profunda en la radio. Isak de repente necesitaba ir al baño.

_Cierra esa mierda._

El programa comenzó y Jakob estaba en la entrevista, pero no la estaba conduciendo. Meramente recibió una mención del mentor y del locutor.

Isak se estaba confundiendo más tras cada segundo.

_Qué diablos es esto._

—Hoy vamos a abordar un tema que no se toca tanto como debería. Estamos trabajando en algo más grande para la emisión mensual, pero vamos a concienciar durante el mes y utilizar nuestra plataforma para comenzar algunas sanas y necesarias discusiones. Como siempre, los radioescuchas son bienvenidos a hablar por teléfono y dejar preguntas en nuestra página web o nuestras cuentas en redes sociales.

—El estigma de Enfermedades Mentales en el lugar de trabajo está desafortunadamente todavía muy presente hoy en día, y no tiene la atención que merece. Hoy, tenemos un invitado especial que de hecho trabaja aquí en NRK y que desea voluntariamente compartir su experiencia con nuestra audiencia.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Even Bech Næsheim y soy bipolar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola. Este es un capítulo extenso. Sé que dije que mantendría los capítulos cortos y escribiría más rápido pero puf.... soy débil...... lol  
> El pasado de Isak fue difícil de escribir para mí, como siempre. Esencialmente en este verso, Isak nunca se mudó a Kollektivet y permaneció con su madre por la culpa.  
> Voy a seguir jugando con la dinámica de "odio" porque es muy divertida, pero Even básicamente ya se rindió.  
> Pero ya veremos :p tengo demasiado para jugar en este verso así que esperen más momentos '¿qué?'. Y no será un viaje tranquilo. lol  
> Espero les guste. (escena del autobús inspirada por reply1988 aunque es completamente diferente. no tenía sentido que Even mancillara a Isak lol. Isak también es alto jajaja)
> 
> De acuerdo, ¿qué piensan sobre Jakob? disfruto demasiado escribirlo. También adoro escribir a isak/eva y el pasado de Isak (en cada universo, para ser honesta)  
> Como siempre, sus comentarios y kudos son más que apreciados <33 gracias chicos por la inspiración. Un fiel lector solicitó que Even picara a Isak por su estatura y otro pidió a Adrian Eskett así que aquí está jaja *abrazosss*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	4. Las escaleras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Even dejó esta conversación'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Hola! Son las 2:30am jajajajaja  
> Intenté incluir algunas de sus peticiones, porque simplemente me ENCANTAN. Más por venir. Espero disfruten esto.

**Lynn**

**14:25**

Omg ¿sabías que Even era bipolar?

* * *

  **David**

**14:27**

Wtf

¿Es por eso por lo que es tan cruel?

¡¡¡Colega!!! :o

Metiste la pata

* * *

  **Sara**

**14:27**

¿Estás escuchando el programa?

Omg :( debió haberse sentido terrible cuando dijiste eso de la discriminación positiva

* * *

  **Lisa**

**14:29**

Caray mi quijada de verdad se cayó

Explica la razón por la que explotó en tu cara la otra vez

¿Te vas a disculpar con él?

Debió haberse sentido mal

* * *

  **Andre**

**14:34**

no puedo creer que estoy atrapado con ustedes dos en mi equipo

Mejor te disculpas con él o algo

* * *

 

Isak probablemente dejó de mirar a su teléfono tras el mensaje de Sara. Se sentía terrible. Se sentía la peor persona en la faz de la tierra.

Sacó un cuaderno e intentó recordar exactamente lo que había dicho. Simplemente quería estar seguro. Sólo quería saber cómo se defendería ahora que todos los internos también lo odiaban.

Isak nunca quiso sonar tan cruel al respecto. Nunca lo dijo en ese sentido.

_Maldición. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Simplemente al diablo todo!_

Isak había cerrado el buscador al momento en que Even dijo que era bipolar. Y por unos minutos, no pudo oír nada excepto sus propios pensamientos.

_Por supuesto. Por supuesto, joder._

Fue al baño, se echó agua sobre su rostro, intentó fingir que su teléfono no estaba estallando, y se apoyó contra la pared.

_Por supuesto._

* * *

  **Jonas Noah Vasquez**

**14:43**

La fastidié

* * *

   **Even Bech Næsheim**

**15:07**

Hola

¿Café a las 15:30?

De acuerdo

¿dónde?

:o

¿Qué?

¿Escuchaste el segmento de las 14:00?

Sí

De acuerdo ya veo

Puedo pasar por tu escritorio

Ni siquiera sabes en dónde me siento

Verdad

Lo siento

¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

…

?

Ya me estás tratando diferente :)

¿Qué quieres decir?

Olvídalo

Veme donde fumamos el primer día

De acuerdo

* * *

 

Isak estaba nervioso. Sus palmas estaban sudadas y no sabía lo que hacer ni decir. Se dirigió al lugar donde habían compartido ese porro con el corazón en su garganta.

Even ya estaba ahí para el momento en que llegó a la banca donde el chico alto había dicho que el rostro de Isak era “ _jodidamente precioso”._

_No lo dijo en serio._

.

—Hola —dijo Even con una ligera sonrisa sobre el rostro, una sonrisa que casi no era sonrisa.

—Eh, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Isak.

—Eh, bien supongo —dijo Even—. ¿Qué tal tú? Inquieto y eso.

—¡No estoy inquieto!

—Sí, lo estás.

Isak no sabía la manera de responder. Probablemente lo estaba.

—Eh, escucha Even. Sólo quiero decir que lo siento por las cosas que dije. No lo sabía y entiendo la razón por la que me gritaste y eso. Lo comprendo. Pero no era a lo que me refería. Digo, estoy seguro de que mereces estar aquí. Entonces sí. Eh -

Isak dejó de balbucear porque la mano de Even estuvo sobre su hombro.

—Oye -

Isak se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso, luego de arrepintió inmediatamente.

—Caray —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Even.

Se veía herido, e Isak probablemente sabía la razón.

—Como sea, yo, eh —Isak miró al piso—. Puedes seguir odiándome si quieres. Digo, lo comprendo totalmente. Pero sólo quería disculparme en persona. De todas maneras, Andre probablemente me mataría si no lo hago, y no necesito otra razón para mantenerme despierto por la noche, sabes.

—No te odio —dijo Even.

—Eh. Desagradarte, como sea —Isak murmuró.

—Tampoco me desagradas.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, eh —Isak quería que toda la conversación acabara.

—Me gustas. De hecho, me gustas demasiado —dijo Even—. A veces eres un cretino, pero me gustas.

 _‘Me gustas.’_ Nadie me había dicho esas palabras a Isak, jamás. De repente se sintió abrumado. No sabía lo que decir. Sentía que el universo le estaba tomado el pelo, ridiculizándolo.

_Por supuesto._

—¿Isak?

_¿Puede ocurrir algo, joder? ¿Puede algo sacarme de aquí?_

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Se trataba de Jonas.

_Gracias, joder._

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Isak, pasándolo de largo sin mirarlo.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Es bipolar? —dijo Jonas al teléfono.

Estaba en Lisboa durante el verano, surfeando y disfrutando del sol.

—Sí. Lo fastidié. Ahora todo el maldito mundo te odia. Asombroso —dijo Isak.

—Pero, espera, estás diciendo que ¿te sigue hablando incluso luego que dijiste eso sobre las enfermedades mentales?

—Sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Se trata de ‘mantener a tus enemigos más cerca?

—No lo sé. Ahora mismo no tengo una maldita idea —dijo Isak.

—¿Todavía está siendo un cretino contigo?

—No. No. De hecho, es muy agradable.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Jonas.

—Sí, bueno no vas a creer esto pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—Él dijo que le gusto —dijo Isak.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea antes de que Jonas volviera a hablar.

—¿Por qué no me lo creería? ¿Eso no es algo bueno?

—No, no lo es.

—Isak, está bien que te gusten los chico y eso. A nadie le importa. Ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Jonas.

—Eso no es de lo que se trata esto.

—¿Qué?

—Es curioso pero es como que el universo está fastidiándome, sabes —dijo Isak, dejando escapar una airada risa que para nada era una risa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es como si tuvieras que estar jodido de la cabeza para que te guste. Bastante literal. ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo Isak.

—Eh, Isak. Colega, qué diablos —dijo Jonas—. Eso está jodido. No digas esas cosas -

—Caray, no puedo creerlo —dijo una voz detrás de Isak.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta casi soltando su teléfono.

_Even._

Lucía herido, realmente, realmente herido.

_Joder. Maldita sea. Al diablo. Joder._

Colgó inmediatamente, sus ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración irregular.

—Eh, yo, eh —Isak estaba tartamudeando—. ¡No me refería a eso!

De repente Even estaba en su rostro e Isak tuvo que levantarla la vista para verlo a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te referías exactamente?

—No lo sé. Mierda —Isak no podía respirar—. ¿Por qué siempre me estás siguiendo a todas partes, qué diablos?

—¡¿Ahora en serio me estás culpando?! —Los ojos de Even ya no eran amables.

Lucía herido y molesto.

—¡Eso no es lo que dije, maldición! ¡Estás en todas partes, joder! Es como si no pudiera decir nada sin que escuches mis conversaciones y me hagas sentir como una mierda por pensar de la manera en que lo hago. ¡No sabes una mierda sobre mí!

Even se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de retroceder.

—¿Sabes qué? Jódete —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?!

—El mundo no gira entorno a ti, Valtersen. No puedes tomar algo con lo que he estado lidiando toda mi vida y hacerlo sobre ti y tus sentimientos. Eres lindo, pero joder cariño. No eres TAN lindo. No me puedo hacer esto —dijo Even.

—Eh, yo…

—Olvida lo que dije antes, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Even, ahora alejándose—. Simplemente olvídalo.

* * *

  **Jakob alias Hombre de mis Sueños <3**

**16:05**

Hola issy

¿Estás bien?

Acabo de toparme con Even y lucía enfadado

Lo siento por no decirte sobre el segmento

No lo sabía :/

Espero que estés bien :)

Espero que no te importe que cambiara mi nombre de contacto en tu teléfono ;pp

¿Qué dijo Even?

¿Qué?

Te topaste con él ¿dijo algo sobre mí?

Bueno, digamos que ahora mismo no es tu mayor admirador

Ya veo…

Al menos ahora sabemos la razón por la que presentó esa queja a recursos humanos

* * *

 Isak cogió un taxi a casa porque ya no podía lidiar con nada. Dejó su mochila por la puerta del apartamento y fue directo a la cama.

—¿Isak? —Eva estaba llamando a la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Simplemente se ahogó con su almohada.

—¡Sé que estás ahí dentro!

_Vete al diablo._

—Como sea, Jonas me llamó antes. ¿Estás bien?

No respondió.

.

Eva volvió unos minutos más tarde con cerveza.

—Ahora voy a abrir la puerta —dijo antes de justamente hacerlo.

Estaba enterrado bajo su edredón y almohadas.

—Oh Isak. ¿Qué diablos hiciste esta vez?

.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué? ¿Es bipolar? Oh Dios. ¿Julie Andem escribe tu vida? ¿Qué diablos?

—No estoy de humor, Eva.

—Lo siento. Entonces, ¿hablaste con él? —dijo, acercándose sobre la cama de Isak.

—Sí, ahora oficialmente me odia.

—Bueno, al menos ahora lo sabes con seguridad —dijo Eva.

—Supongo.

—¿Quieres ver una película?

—No voy a ver una maldita comedia romántica, mierda, Eva.

.

Vieron un desastre de película llamada ‘San Andreas’ protagonizado por The Rock.

—Esta es la peor película que he visto —dijo Isak—. ¿Qué diablos?

Eva rio, y se sorprendió riendo también.

—No puedo creer esta mierda. ¿Quién hizo esto? Es decir, ¿cómo sobrevivió la hija? No tiene sentido —Isak casi estaba enfadado.

—¡Ja! Bueno, está tremendamente buena. Y uno no mata personajes buenos —dijo Eva.

—Eh, ¿supongo?

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que es buenos? —dijo Eva.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —Isak tosió.

—Entonces, ¿está buena o no?

—Sí, lo es. Supongo —Isak puso en blanco sus ojos.

—¿Y yo?

—¿Qué diablos, Eva? —Isak estaba tan cansado.

—Me refiero a objetivamente hablando.

—No voy a responder a eso.

—Isak.

—Bien, estás bueno. ¿Ahora puedo dormir?

Eva rio antes de acercársele.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? Comparto una pared con Nils, y la novia se queda cada noche porque la próxima semana se va para su viaje a Europa. No puedo dormir.

—Puf, bien. Como sea. Pero no sueñes con volver a entrar a mi habitación cuando él se vaya de este apartamento —dijo Isak.

—¿Y si vuelve a dejar que uno de sus amigos ocupe la habitación? ¿Y si nos toca una de esas ruidosas chicas que se quedan al teléfono toda la noche?

—No es mi problema, Eva.

—Puf, bien.

.

—¿Eva? —Isak susurró en mitad de la noche.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustan los chicos.

Isak no pudo verlo pero podía decir por la voz que ella estaba sonriendo.

—También me gustan, la mitad del tiempo.

.

_Isak únicamente le dijo a una persona que le gustaban los chicos. Y esa persona era Jonas._

_Fue un frío martes en enero e Isak acababa de marcharse de casa de Erik. Para el momento en que estaba subiendo las escaleras a su apartamento, había una nueva story en el Instagram del chico mayor._

_Él estaba en la cama con ella, la novia. Se estaban abrazando, tonteando, riendo, sonriendo. Isak observó todos los diez segundos, cuatro o cinco veces antes de decidir que el dolor era probablemente suficiente._

_Nunca llegó a su apartamento. Dio la vuelta y en cambio se dirigió al bar más cercano. Dolía demasiado. Se decía a sí mismo que no era así, pero así era._

_._

_Isak no le había respondido las llamadas y mensajes ese día, pero el chico mayor apareció al final de una de sus clases con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Erik nunca lo esperaba después de clases._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_—Te extraño —dijo Erik._

_Lo llevo de regreso al apartamento y lo tuvo presionado tan fuerte al colchón que Isak gritaba del dolor._

_Erik nunca lo besaba. Ni siquiera una vez._

_._

_Isak estaba ebrio. Había bebido whiskey. Nunca había bebido whiskey._

_—¡Jonas! ¡Jonas! Soy yo —gritó al teléfono._

_—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!_

_—¡No sé un carajo!_

_Jonas lo encontró en algún parque y lo llevó a casa._

_—Isak, colega. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!_

_—¡Me jodieron, colega!_

_—¡¿Qué demonios?!_

_—¡Estoy tan jodidamente cansado, Jonas!_

_—Cielos, ¡¿qué bebiste?!_

_._

_Isak estaba en su cama y Jonas le estaba quitando los zapatos._

_—Escucha, sé que ya no salimos tanto, pero puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Jonas._

_—¿Cualquier cosa?_

_—Sí. Cualquier cosa._

_—Me gustan los chicos._

_Uno de los zapatos de Isak cayó al piso y el corazón de Isak cayó con el._

_Pero momentos más tarde, Jonas también se estaba quitando los calcetines._

_—Eso está genial —dijo Jonas._

_—Solía estar enamorado de ti._

_—También estaría enamorado de ti._

_—Vete al diablo._

_Isak rio por primera vez en semanas y contó a Jonas sobre Erik al siguiente día cuando estuvo sobrio._

_Entonces bloqueó el número del chico y lo empujaba cada que lo veía en la facultad._

_Erik eventualmente se alejó._

Quizás encontró a alguien nuevo.

.

Isak no podía dormir, ni siquiera con Eva usándolo como una almohada.

La siguiente semana, se fue con ella casi una hora antes de su normal hora de partida.

_Al menos, él no estará en este autobús._

Isak tenía dificultades para mantener sus ojos abiertos en la parada del autobús mientras Eva hablaba sobre algún chico que no la debajo en paz en el trabajo.

—Es como si no lo entendiera, ¿sabes? Sigue coqueteando conmigo, y yo estoy como no me interesa déjame en paz. Pero ¿él cree que le correspondo? Puf. Hombres.

Cuando Isak subió al autobús, casi se ahoga. _Even._

_¿Qué diablos?_

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Eva.

—Estoy bien.

Even casi se vio tan sorprendido de verlo. Lo miró por un momento antes de evitarle la mirada.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Eva se estaba impacientando.

Isak sacó su teléfono y le escribió.

**_Even está en este autobús._ **

—¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde?! —dijo Eva.

—¡Chist!

* * *

  **Eva Mohn**

**07:23**

-

¿¿Estás bromeando Isak??

Mira a ese chico

Kfdkjfdhkdfh

Wtf

¿De verdad te estás haciendo el difícil con este bombón?

No puedo creerte

Stfu wtf?

Omg

?????

Él me odia, joder

Isak

Fíjate cómo se te queda mirando

¡Exactamente mi punto!

creo que quiere darme un puñetazo

Isak cielo

no

Confía en mí

Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte

???

Quiere follarte

* * *

 —¡Eva! ¡¿Qué diablos?! —Isak casi gritó en el autobús.

Cuando dio un vistazo, Even lo estaba mirando fijamente.

_Al diablo con mi vida._

.

—¿Cómo le va hoy a mi pequeñín? —dijo Jakob que prácticamente emboscó a Isak en el momento en que llegó a la cafetería.

—Lárgate, Jakob. No soy tu maldito pequeñín.

—Oh agresivo. Ya veo. Me gusta.

—En serio, no estoy de humor —dijo Isak.

—Sí, lo apuesto. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Sé que la mayoría de las personas ahora piensan que eres la encarnación del diablo o lo que sea, pero yo soy del equipo Isak.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo Isak.

—Lo digo en serio. Lamento verte sintiéndote mal y eso.

—No es tu culpa, Jakob.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Dormiste?

—Estoy bien.

* * *

  **Eva Mohn**

09:48

De acuerdo pero, en serio, si no lo quieres

¿Puedo tenerlo?

vete al diablo eva

:’)

Entonces, lo quieres ¿eh?

Tengo trabajo que hacer

.

Isak comenzó a trabajar en fallos detectados por el equipo de garantía. Quería concentrarse en cosas que normalmente lo irritaban de manera que pudiera dejar de pensar en lo terrible que se estaba sintiendo.

.

**Lynn Skavlan**

**10:37**

Psst

Sintoniza NRK P3

;)

* * *

 Isak no supo la razón pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Even estaba en la radio. La voz profunda y agradable. E Isak se sintió increíblemente triste y culpable.

_Por qué estoy escuchando esto._

Even era encantador y gracioso y simplemente _genial._ Además parecía bastante popular. La gente estaba llamando de todo el país para preguntarle por la bipolaridad.

Isak nunca escuchó esa entrevista, así que no tenía mucho contexto. Pero Even hablaba al respecto con confianza y madurez. No había rastro de autocompasión en la voz. No estaba avergonzado. No estaba temeroso. Estaba contento. Estaba en paz.

Isak estaba abrumado.

—La siguiente, tenemos a Kari de Trondheim. ¿Kari estás en la línea? —dijo Even.

—¡Hola! Sí, estoy aquí, buen día, Even.

—¡Buen día! ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?

—Asombroso ahora que logro hablar contigo —dijo Kari de Trondheim.

Even rio, y fue profundo y asombroso, e Isak lo sintió en sus huesos. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—También me alegra que estés hablando conmigo —dijo Even—.  Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

—Sólo quiero decirte que en tu entrevista de ayer de verdad me inspiraste. La escuché más tarde porque estoy en la uni y tengo clase a las 14:00. Pero sólo quería agradecerte. Sufro de depresión, y a veces siento que es una maldición, ¿sabes? Que nunca lograré algo en mi vida personal y profesional. Pero, sí, supongo que me inspiraste.

—Kari, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras y estoy tan feliz de que mi historia resonara contigo. Pasé por muchas dificultades para llegar a donde estoy hoy como ya mencioné ayer. Pero me alegra que pueda utilizar la plataforma que me han dado para comunicar tal mensaje a la gente.

—¡Además, tienes la voz más agradable! —dijo Kari.

_La tiene. Es verdad._

.

—Hola Anne. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Even.

—Genial, gracias. De hecho, acabo de dejar un par de mensajes en la página de Facebook, pero no creo que llegues a verlos —dijo Anne de Bergen.

—¿Oh? ¿De qué eran tus masajes?

—Hay un rumor circulando en línea de que algún interno con el que trabajas te ha atacado con algunos comentarios muy groseros sobre las enfermedades mentales. ¿Es verdad? Y si es así, ¿cómo lidias con eso? No creo que lo refirieras en tu entrevista de ayer.

_Qué. diablos._

—¿Hay rumores sobre mí en línea? —Even rio—. Debo haber triunfado en la vida.

—Jaja. ¿Estás bromeando? Hay cuentas de Instagram dedicadas a tu risa —dijo Anne.

—¿Mi risa?

—Sí, alguien compiló segmentos de tu risa. En efecto, es muy tierna —dijo Anne.

Even estaba riendo de nuevo.

—Me aseguraré de buscarlo. A mi mamá probablemente le gustará —dijo Even.

Anne rio, luego pareció haber recordado la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿el rumor?

—Falso como la mayoría. No creas todo lo que leas en línea, jaja —dijo Even—. Los reclutadores de NRK están muy dedicados a promover la cultura de apertura y respeto en nuestro lugar de trabajo.

.

Isak se sintió atorado en su silla, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de escuchar. La voz de Even era relajante y tenía habilidad con las palabras. Además, parecía el alma más amable que caminó por la faz de la tierra.

_Podría haberme arrojado debajo del autobús._

Even reía y entretenía y reproducía a Tom Misch, Majid Jordan, Chance The Rapper, y Nas, y era simplemente tan ecléctico y saludable.

_Cómo es que tú estás bien y yo no._

.

—¡Oi, Even, amigo mío! ¡Bakka te saluda! Desearía que todavía estuvieras por aquí. Te escuchas genial —dijo Jørgen de Oslo.

—También extraño Bakka. Jaja. Estoy seguro de que también eres genial —dijo Even.

—Por cierto, ¿sabías que este chico que trabaja en Ett Bord está siendo hostigado porque se parece a ti?

—Jaja, ¿qué?

—Ni siquiera bromeo. Va a la escuela Roa de actuación y aparentemente dijo a algunas personas que casi audicionó para SKAM —dijo Jørgen.

—Eso es muy curioso. Pero por favor no hostiguen a alguien por mí. En cambio, simplemente vengan a mí —dijo Even.

—Demasiado tarde. Creo que la gente dejo de ir por ti y ahora va por él. Suena como un tipo relajado. Se llama Henke o algo.

.

_¿Bakka? Nils fue a Bakka._

Isak fue a la página de Facebook de su compañero de piso, se dirigió a Messenger, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tonto.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

* * *

  **Jakob te agregó a “Even vs Henke”**

Jakob: las votaciones cierran a las 16:00

Even: jajajaja

Lynn: Even <3

David: Even

Sara: de hecho, busqué a ese chico Henke y OMFG

Sara: voto por Henke

Andre: ¿siempre están tan aburridos?

Jakob: Henke btw

Lisa: Isak

Jakob: Isak no es una opción aquí

Lisa: Isak siempre es una opción. ¿Qué ocurre hoy contigo?

Jakob: mierda, tienes razón.

Jakob: Isak <3

Amalie: Even

Anna: Even

Chris: Even es relajado

Alexander: Even. A mi mamá le encanta tu programa

Even: jajaja

Even

Sara: :OOOOO

Lisa: kjfdhjfdkj

Andre: jódeme la vida, por qué mi equipo es así

Jakob: :( </3

Jakob: (Isak hay una 3era opción: Jakob)

David: estás tan desesperado

Jakob: ¿y?

Jakob: @ isakyaki

Jakob: hola

Even

Lisa: flsksdljdshj

Lynn: :p

Even: chicos ¿saben algo sobre el rumor que mencionó una de mis radioescuchas durante mi programa?

Lynn: parece que tenemos una serpiente entre nosotros

Sara: Debe ser Andre. Nos odia a todos

Andre: ¡Estoy justo aquí! ¡Y Jakob es el loco competitivo que quiere eliminarnos a todos, no yo!

David: sí pero jakob adora a isak

-________-

Jakob: en realidad no puedo argumentar sobre eso :’)

Sara: omg imaginen si ese chico Henke acababa audicionando para SKAM y de verdad tuviera que trabajar con Tarjei

Lisa: omg kfdkjfjkd. Los dobles de Isak y Even JAJAJA

Jakob: no me gusta esto :/

.

**_Has abandonado esta conversación_ **

* * *

 Isak se dirigió a la reunión de grupo con su cabeza colgando bajo. No sabía cómo actuar cerca de Even y sus otros compañeros de equipo. Se sentía terrible. Probablemente todos lo odiaban. Deseaba en cambio que estuviera en un equipo con Jakob y Lisa.

—Hola. Lo siento, llego tarde —dijo Isak, robando rápidas miradas a Even.

Even no lo estaba mirando. Para nada.

_Está bien. Lo merezco._

—De acuerdo, ya que estamos fastidiados. Lynn y yo hemos decidido realizar algunos ejercicios de formación de equipo y eso. Por alguna desconocida razón, Jakob ha decidido unírsenos —dijo Andre—. Y por desconocida, me refiero a que Jakob está haciendo todo lo posible para pasa todo su tiempo con Isak.

Isak normalmente habría puesto los ojos en blanco, pero se alegraba de que Jakob estuviera ahí.

Le dio una mirada de ‘gracias’ y Jakob asintió.

‘Te tengo’, articuló.

.

—Muy bien, en primer lugar 4 verdades 1 mentira —dijo Lynn—. Cada uno tendrá cuatro trozos de papel. Todos tenemos que escribir cuatro verdades sobre nosotros mismos y una mentira. Tendremos rondas e intentamos adivinar la mentira.

.

Isak no estaba de humor. Así que escribió:

  * > Tengo una anormalmente alta tolerancia al alcohol

  * > Puedo rapear

  * > Duermo 3 horas por noche

  * > Puedo balancear ecuaciones químicas

  * > Puedo codificar




.

—¡No puedes rapear! —dijo Jakob—. Esa es la mentira.

—¿Qué? —Isak se burló—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Puedo codificar? ¿En serio, Isak? ¿En serio? ¿Siquiera lo estás intentando? —dijo Andre.

—Eh, sí, tampoco creo que puedas rapear, pero la tolerancia al alcohol también me sorprendería —dijo Lynn—. Pero luego, ¿tres horas de sueño?

—Crees que puedes rapear pero apestas en ello, pero está bien porque te ves lindo haciéndolo. Obviamente puedes codificar y balancear ecuaciones químicas ya que estás en el programa de biociencias en la UiO. Y duermes tres horas por noche porque te quedas dormido en el autobús y los aseos. Aunque, no puedes tolerar el alcohol por nada. Así que, sí, esa es la mentira —dijo Even.

Todos se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes que los propios ojos de Even se abrieran como platos.

Isak todavía no lo había visto perder la calma.

—Caray, hombre. De acuerdo —dijo Andre.

—¿Lo acosas o algo? —dijo Lynn.

—Algo así —dijo Even.

—¿Vuelven a ser amigos? —dijo Jakob.

—No —dijo Even.

Isak no tenía nada que decir.

_Qué diablos. Cómo sabes esas cosas._

—¿Entonces? —dijo Andre.

—Eh, supongo que no puedo tolerar mi licor —dijo Isak.

.

 

> **Even**

  * > Repetí mi 3er año en el instituto

  * > Estuve en una relación con una chica por 4 años

  * > Una vez intenté suicidarme

  * > Odio la música de Gabrielle

  * > Romeo + Juliet es mi película favorita




.

Todos se sintieron incómodos cuando llegaron a la opción ‘intenté suicidarme’, así que todos la ignoraron. Todos votaron por diferentes cosas. Jakob dudaba de que Even hubiera estado en una relación con una chica por cuatro años. Andre no pensaba que Even repitiera el tercer año. Y Lynn dudaba que Romeo + Juliet fuera su película favorita.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Isak en anticipación.

—Te gusta la música de Gabrielle —dijo Isak.

Even finalmente lo miró.

—¿Eh?

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Probablemente tienes 5 Fine Frøkner —dijo Isak—. Lees libros en las bañeras de otras personas. Definitivamente te gusta Gabrielle.

Cuando Even intentó ahogar una sonrisa, Isak también hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse de sonreír.

.

—¿Se conocen de antes? —dijo Jakob—. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

* * *

  **Jakob te agregó a “Formación de Equipo – Edición Internos”**

Jakob: de acuerdo, decidimos hacer esto para todos los internos

Jakob: no sé si escucharon pero el equipo 3 ha estado haciendo ejercicios de formación de equipo

Jakob: pensaba que sería genial que todos se unieran

Andre: de hecho, se coló al nuestro y lo detuvo porque temía que Even pudiera tocar el pene de Isak

Lynn: estoy muriendo de risa

Lynn: pero verdad

Jakob: oh vete al diablo

Sara: lol esto suena divertido

David: nadie va a tocar mi pene :)

Lisa: Estoy abriendo la página de quejas a recursos humanos

David: veta al diablo Lisa

Chris: no tengo tiempo pero, diviértanse

Alexander: igual

Even: Allí estaré :)

Yo también

Lisa: no puedo soportar esta tensión sexual YAAAA NOOOO

Jakob: lisa :)

Lisa: lo siento, estoy de parte de Even

David: Yo de Jakob. Es patético

Lynn: estoy muriendo de risa

Even: no hay equipo Even :)

Lisa: vivo por este drama

Chris: ustedes son extraños

**Even abandonó la conversación**

Sara: acaba de hacerlo

Lisa: ooooh me retracto. No quiero dramas, chicos ;__;

**.**

**Has abandonado esta conversación**

* * *

 Isak pasaba sus días trabajando y evitando a todo mundo. Además, escuchaba los programas de Even solo por si acaso.

La verdad era que Isak todavía se estaba sintiendo terrible en el trabajo. Todavía sentía que todo mundo lo juzgaba y señalaba. No podía dormir. Estaba tan estresado y preocupado y ansioso todo el tiempo.

—Átate los cordones, chico —dijo Kristin—. Esta es la cuarta ocasión esta semana. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Duermes?

Sólo quería estar en buenos términos con Even de manera que pudiera volver a respirar.

Así que un jueves por la tarde, respiró profundo luego se dirigió a los estudios de radio.

—Hola —dijo Isak, de pie por el escritorio de Even.

—Eh, hola.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Tenemos que hablar? —dijo Even.

_Ay._

—Sí, tenemos que hablar —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo.

.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras donde Even lo había encontrado hace algunas semanas luego que recibiera esa llamada del centro de su madre.

Se pararon incómodamente por las escaleras.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Even, difícilmente mirando a Isak—. ¿Estás bien? Luces cansado.

—Eh. Estoy bien —dijo Isak—. Básicamente, es demasiado incómodo entre nosotros. Y ya no quiero que sea así.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Me refiero a que estoy escuchando.

—Oh, eh. No lo sé pero ya presentaste una queja contra mí así que creo que estaría bien si les pides que me cambien de equipo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Isak.

Even finalmente lo miró.

—Isak, no presenté esa queja contra ti.

—Eh. Entonces ¿quién más lo haría? Tú eres el que tiene una enfermedad - —Isak de repente dejó de hablar.

—Caramba —Even suspiró—. No sé cómo lo haces pero te las arreglas para apuñalarme en el corazón en cada maldita ocasión.

—Joder, eso no era lo que quería decir. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo Even—. Oh, y tu idea es terrible.

—¿Por qué? Creo que puedes utilizar lo de la enfermedad mental y conseguir este pequeño favor. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Isak.

—¿Lo de la enfermedad mental? Oh Dios, Isak. Me estás matando.

_JódeME._

Isak no había dormido en días. Probablemente podía mencionarlo pero sólo sonaría como una excusa.

—Lo siento. Jódeme. Simplemente olvídalo. Ya me voy —dijo Isak.

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se tropezó con las agujetas desatadas y casi se caía por las escaleras.

Isak rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Pero antes que pudiera volver a ponerse de pie, los brazos de Even estaban alrededor de su cintura y el aire había salido de sus pulmones.

Ambos pechos estaban presionados uno contra el otro. Y por un momento, de verdad dolía respirar.

Isak lo miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, labios entreabiertos, y un pesar.

—Eh, yo —Isak murmuró—. Bien. Suéltame.

Pero Even no lo estaba soltando. Lo estaba mirando fijo con fuego en los ojos e Isak se sintió estallar en ese justo momento.

_Oh Dios._

Los ojos de Even le vagaron por el rostro y se le quedaron sobre los labios. Isak casi gimió.

_No. No vas a lograr maltratarme._

Antes que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, Isak cogió la camisa de Even y lo acercó.

—Maldita sea —Even gruñó, los brazos apretándole la cintura—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No lo sé —Isak susurró, los párpados caídos tanto por cansancio como simplemente por _Even._

Casi gritó cuando Even de repente lo llevó contra la pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak murmuró.

Las manos de Even bajándole por la espalda, y requirió todo el autocontrol de para no gemir. Entonces el chico más alto se inclinó para susurrarle a la oreja.

—Dos pueden jugar a esto, cariño —exhaló Even.

—Joder —Isak gimió.

Su cuello expuesto en un embarazoso ángulo. La cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus labios entreabiertos. Los ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía incomodidad en sus pantalones. Había cedido todo el control. Estaba preparado.

_Tócame._

—Tú y yo… —Even susurró.

—¿Sí? —Isak murmuró con su voz más vergonzosa.

—No va a ocurrir.

Even lo soltó de repente. Y la pérdida de contacto fue tan brutal que Isak casi se caía.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Even antes de darse la vuelta, abriendo la puerta, y yéndose de las escaleras.

Isak deseaba haberse caído de las escaleras.

* * *

  **Even Bech Næsheim**

15:17

Deberías atarte los cordones

No puedo dejar de pensar en ello

Podrías haber muerto

Vete a la mierda :)

;)

* * *

 Isak llegó a casa una hora más tarde de lo normal debido a un problema en producción. Estaba avergonzado, enojado, y con una terrible necesidad de encerrarse en el baño y ocuparse del desastre en sus pantalones.

—¡Isak! —Eva abrió la puerta y la voz fue más elevada de lo usual.

—Eh hola, ¿qué te ocurre? —dijo Isak, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Revistaste mi mensaje? —dijo Eva.

—Mi teléfono murió hace 30 minutos, ¿por qué?

—Eh, Nils se fue a su viaje por Europa y el amigo que va a ocupar la habitación durante el mes ya está aquí —dijo Eva en la voz chillona más molesta.

—Genial. ¿Ahora puedo entrar? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué diablos? —dijo Isak pasándola de largo.

—Isak, espera -

.

—Bueno, mierda —dijo Even, de pie por la estufa haciendo lo que parecía cocinar—. El universo. Te lo digo.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! —dijo Isak.

Even lo miró de arriba para abajo antes de que los ojos se le asentaran en el frente de los pantalones de Isak.

—Oh, ¿sigues caminando por ahí con _eso_? —dijo Even con una risa.

—¡Jódete! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi apartamento?! —Isak casi gritó.

—Isak, conoce al amigo de Bakka de Nils, Even —dijo Eva—. Se va a estar quedando en la habitación de Nils este mes.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Me puse completamente en modo kdrama. Lo (no) siento :(. Jaja.  
> Espero les gustara. Comenten si es así o no. También está bien.  
> Los quiero <33333  
> .  
> ¿Quién realizó la queja contra Isak?  
> ¿Quién dormirá en la recamara de quién?  
> ¿Quién se va a topar desnudo a quién?  
> ¿Quién se da por vencido primero?  
> En escala del 1 a Jakob, ¿cuán enamorados están de Isak?  
> de acuerdo, voy a dejar de desvariar kjfdkjkjdf los quiero 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor;
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	5. El sofá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Mejor?  
> —Mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora;
> 
> Espero esto les guste.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

13:34

Hola, ¿tenemos fósforos?

No puedo encontrar ninguno en la cocina

Deja de escribirme

Por cierto, no sabía que vivías aquí

de acuerdo

¿No me crees?

No, no te creo

¿Crees que vine a aquí a propósito?

Deja de escribirme

De acuerdo

* * *

—¿No crees que eres un poco duro con él? —dijo Eva, recostada sobre el estómago en la cama de él.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y qué, ahora estás de su lado? —dijo Isak.

—No hay lados, Isak. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que estás siendo un poco grosero.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Sólo le estoy diciendo que deje de escribirme. Digo, obviamente se está burlando de mí al preguntarme por malditos fósforos. ¿Para qué? La estufa es eléctrica, ¿qué diablos?

—Tiene algunas velas aromáticas en su recámara. Creo que por eso quiere fósforos —dijo Eva.

—Espera, ¿velas aromáticas? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Isak estaba confuso.

—Eh, hoy trajo algunas cosas al apartamento para dar las gracias, ¿supongo? También me trajo algunas velas. Son encantadoras y huelen genial. Él es tan agradable —dijo Eva, sonriendo para sí misma.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿También te caló? ¿Está secretamente intentando arruinar mi vida y robarse a todos mis amigos?

Eva puso en blanco los ojos luego se giró de manera que también estuviera sentada sobre la cama.

—Isak, te amo. Lo sabes. Pero necesitas relajarte. No todo es sobre ti —dijo Eva.

—¿Por qué todo mundo me dice eso? Me hacen sonar como el cretino más egocéntrico en el universo.

—Como sea —Eva volvió a poner en blanco los ojos—. Esta mañana hablé con él y de verdad no tenía idea de que tú vivías aquí. Simplemente preguntó a Nils si podía ocupar la habitación mientras buscaba otro lugar para quedarse debido a algún drama.

—¿Qué drama? ¿Qué tiene de malo su antiguo apartamento? —dijo Isak.

—No pregunté. Quizás, deberías.

—No voy a hablar con él.

—Eres tan infantil, Isak.

—Dame un respiro. Me hizo la vida un infierno en el trabajo. Todo mundo me odia y piensa que soy satanás o algo. Además, siempre me está molestándome y haciéndome sentir una mierda cada que abro mi boca. Es tan confiado y tiene todo resuelto. Y cada que intento disculparme, me desestima o se ofende por algo nuevo —dijo Isak.

Eva no respondió. Sólo lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Qué?

—Cielos. Eres realmente increíble, Isak. Lo siento, pero creo que estoy con Even por las siguientes dos horas.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Él tiene todo resuelto? ¿Siquiera escuchaste la entrevista en la radio? —dijo Eva.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿La escuchaste?

—Por supuesto que sí. Últimamente todo mundo está hablando de eso. Además, sabes que tiendes a meter la pata, ¿verdad? Suena a que estás realmente herido cada que hablas de enfermedades mentales.

—¿Qué? Nunca fue mi intención nada de eso. Además, ¡él ahora está bien! —dijo Isak.

—Isak, no importa tu intención. La bipolaridad no se va porque tomas medicación. Sólo controla algunos síntomas, pero nunca sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Es una batalla constante. Él no está simplemente bien. E incluso si lo estuviera, no puedes decir esas cosas. Le sigues recordando que está mentalmente enfermo siempre que lo ves. Estoy bastante segura de que él ya lo sabe. Digo, déjalo estar. Comienza a tratarlo como una persona —dijo Eva.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué me estás atacando? ¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto sobre las enfermedades mentales?

—Sana y Noora me educaron hace tiempo, y por educar me refiero a que me gritaron. Además, Even explicó algunas cosas durante su segmento.

Isak cogió su almohada y se asfixió con ella.

—Estoy tan harto de hablar sobre esto —dijo Isak.

—Ahora voy a convivir con Even.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

.

Isak pasó el resto del sábado intentando concentrarse en un episodio de Narcos, pero no podía con Eva y Even riendo en la sala de estar.

Dejó su laptop, extendió sus extremidades sobre la cama, y miró fijo al techo.

_¿Soy tan cretino? ¿De verdad lo herí?_

Intentó recordar cada evento que ocurrió entre ellos. Even siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien, ya sea que estuviera enojado con él o no. Siempre se percataba de que Isak no estaba durmiendo y que lucía cansado, sin importar las hirientes palabras que salieran de la boca de Isak ese día. No podía evitar volver a pensar en aquel momento del autobús. Isak había estado tan cansado y Even era simplemente tan amable y cálido y allí para él. Las únicas ocasiones en que el chico mayor había sido desagradable con él eran siempre justo después que escuchaba a Isak decir algo sobre enfermedades mentales.

_Carajo. Quizás soy un poco grosero._

Isak volvió a abrir su laptop y buscó en Google ‘bipolar’. Se sentía un poco tonto por no hacerlo antes.

_Carajo._

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

20:34

Hola

¿Estás ahí?

?

¿Podemos hablar?

Estoy un poco ocupado

Sé que estás en casa

¿Acosándome?

Wtf tu luz está encendida

:p

Como sea, ahora voy a tu puerta

Estoy ocupado

No me importa

* * *

Isak cruzó el apartamento y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de Even. De repente se sintió cohibido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en shorts.

Llamó a la puerta una vez, y Even estuvo fuera de la habitación y en el rostro de Isak, en cuestión de segundos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él e Isak no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

—¡Hola! —dijo, jadeante.

Estaba en pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa gris, y tenía los ojos aparentemente fijos en las piernas de Isak.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Eh, lo siento. Eh, ¿podemos hacer esto más tarde? —dijo Even.

—Eh, yo -

—¡Even! ¡No puedo encontrar mi sostén! —dijo alguien detrás de la puerta.

—Oh —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Isak.

—Mierda —Even musitó.

—¿Even? —repitió la chica en la habitación.

—Ya veo —dijo Isak.

—Te dije que estaba ocupado —dijo Even.

—Sí, eh. Ahora vuelvo a mi recámara.

—Even, me estás escondiendo de tus compañeros de piso, ¿qué diablos? —dijo la chica.

—Cielos, Sonja. Sólo espera un segundo —dijo Even.

Pero Isak ya estaba de regreso en su habitación.  

_Maldito cretino._

* * *

**Eva Mohn**

21:13

¿Dónde estás?

Con Vilde

¿Por qué?

Ya voy

Viniendo a una fiesta :O

¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

—Isak, ¿por qué es un cretino por tener una chica en la habitación? —dijo Eva.

—Me lo está restregando en la cara. Vaya cretino —dijo Isak.

—Aunque, dijiste que intentó ocultártelo —dijo Sana.

—Vete al diablo. Me lo pudo haber dicho por mensaje, pero me dejó ir a su recámara.

Sana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Madura. No todo gira entorno a ti —dijo Sana—. En serio. ¿Cómo vives con él?

—Es una buena almohada —dijo Eva.

—¿Qué le vas a decir? —dijo Sana.

—No lo sé. Quería decir que lo siento u eso —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, quizás hazlo cuando vuelvas —dijo Sana—. Deja de ser tan mezquino. También te sentirás mejor.

—Sí, suena a que algo ocurre siempre que quieres hablar con él y sigue empeorando las cosas. Simplemente díselo —dijo Eva.

Tenían razón. Pero algo repentinamente hizo clic en su mente.

—Espera, ¿qué diablos? ¿Cómo es que Sana sabe todo? —dijo Isak.

—Isak, querido —dijo Sana, poniendo en blanco sus ojos—. Siempre lo sé todo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Eva, ¿se lo contaste?

—Bueno, me dijo que tu nuevo compañero de piso es el famoso chico nuevo de la radio que además resulta que trabaja contigo —dijo Sana—. Y mencionó que no se agradan.

—No importa —dijo Isak.

—¿Hay algo más? —dijo Sana.

—No.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

00:25

Hola

Sólo quería decir que lo siento si alguna vez te entristecí o herí. No fue mi intención. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un cretino. Así que considera esto mi disculpa oficial. Sin excusas ni tonterías. Simplemente me disculpo. No tienes que aceptarla, pero quería que supieras que lo lamento

De acuerdo

¿De acuerdo?

Sí

¿Eva te lo escribió?

Al diablo contigo

lol

Sí también lo lamento por seguirte y por gritarte en público

Debí haberlo hecho en privado

Está bien

De acuerdo

Entonces ¿tregua?

Sí

Genial

Genial

¿Esta noche vuelves a dormir a las 5am?

No es asunto tuyo

De acuerdo, entonces es ese tipo de tregua

sip

01:26

Por cierto, lindas piernas

Vete al diablo

jajaja

* * *

—¡Buen día! —dijo Even—. ¡Feliz domingo!

Isak se frotó los ojos y se dirigió al baño.

_Demasiado temprano para esto._

—Hice huevos —dijo Even cuando Isak regresó.

Eva estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, los ojos centellantes mientras miraba a Even.

—Eh, no gracias, no como tan temprano —dijo Isak.

—No te estaba ofreciendo —dijo Even—. Esto es para Eva.

_Ay._

—Eh de acuerdo.

Eva riendo—. ¿Todavía están peleando?

—No —dijo Even—. Pero tampoco somos mejores amigos.

—Eso mismo —dijo Isak—. Vuelvo a la cama.

—Oye, Isak —Even gritó tras él mientras se dirigía a su recámara.

—¿Qué?

—Lo dije en serio —dijo Even.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bonitas piernas.

—¡Oh jódete! —Isak casi gritó, de repente avergonzado por sus shorts mientras Eva se ahogó en el asiento.

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

07:34

¿A qué hora vas a tomar el autobús?

Por qué

Porque quiero irme en uno diferente

Ay

No quiero que la gente sospeche

El qué

¿Que vivimos juntos?

Isak hemos estado tomando el mismo autobús por semanas.

Como sea

Y no “vivimos juntos”

Estás subalquilando la habitación de mi compañero de piso, eso es todo

No se cuentes a nadie

Lo digo en serio bech næsheim

Aunque, tu novio lo averiguará

???? qué

Jakob

Él no es mi novio, vete al carajo

Preocúpate por tu propia novia

???

¿Sonja?

Ella no es mi novia

Estaba pidiendo su sostén

¿Y qué?

como sea

¿Celoso?

Vete al carajo

* * *

Acabaron en el mismo autobús, casi presionados uno contra el otro porque habían tomado uno lleno.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente parada, la gente comenzó a empujarlos hasta que sus pechos estaban completamente presionados uno contra el otro.

—Estoy teniendo flashbacks —dijo Even, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Te odio demasiado —Isak le masculló contra la quijada mientras Even reía.

.

—¡Buen día, encanto! —dijo Jakob, rondando el escritorio de Isak.

—Vete al carajo —dijo Isak.

—Oh, veo que estás griñón como siempre. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Escucha, Jakob. Creo que necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Vamos —dijo Isak, llevando a un lugar más privado.

.

—De verdad no me agrada la manera en que sigues burlándote de mí —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que sigues llamándome ‘pequeñín’ y ‘encanto’ y mierda. Y no me gusta. Sé que es una clase de juego para ti, pero para mí no lo es —dijo Isak.

—Oh. Eh. No pensaba que te molestaría. Lo lamento —dijo Jakob en una voz arrepentida en la que Isak nunca lo había escuchado hablar—. No me estaba burlando. Lo prometo.

—Está bien. En muchas maneras, eres el único que me apoya en este lugar —dijo Isak.

—Sí, bueno. Me siento pésimo por gritarte en público esa primera semana y de verdad me gustas.

Isak de repente se sintió incómodo. _Espera qué._

—También me gustas, _colega_ —dijo Isak.

—¿Colega? —Jakob rio—. De verdad romper el corazón de un hombre.

—Jakob, en serio. ¿Qué diablos?

—Para un chico inteligente, eres algo denso —dijo Jakob.

—Eh, yo.

—Te veo más tarde, Isak.

Jakob se alejó e Isak no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado.

_De acuerdo._

.

Casi era hora del programa de Even, e Isak tenía los audífonos puestos y su ventana del explorador minimizada.

—Tuve algo de gripe, así que mi voz está un poco ronca. Lo siento por eso —dijo Even.

Isak se dejó caer en la silla y cerró sus ojos.

_Me cago en todo, por qué te estás disculpando por ESO._

.

—Hola Even. ¡No puedo creer que me respondiste, oh Dios! —dijo alguna chica de Sandvika.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Estoy bien. Sólo quería decirte que a todos mis amigos y a mí nos encanta tu programa y que ahora planeamos nuestras actividades en torno en él.

—Jaja. Eso es muy alargador. Gracias —dijo Even.

—Además, tu voz hoy suena mucho más sexi.

_Odio a todos._

.

—Even, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita del momento? —dijo Adam de Bergen.

—Uhm. En realidad, no es una canción nueva pero frecuentemente me encuentro escuchando ‘ **Learn From Each Other** ’ de Majid Jordan —dijo Even.

Isak rápidamente garabateó la canción sobre un trozo de papel, luego se sintió ruborizar por rápida que fue su reacción.

_Cálmate con un demonio. Qué estás haciendo._

—Oh, ¿alguna razón para esa elección? —dijo Adam—. ¿Alguien especial?

—Bueno, quizás. ¿Quién sabe? Jaja.

_Qué._

.

_Thought I knew what it was the first time I saw you_

_But I only found out when you walked away_

_Yeah, it's easy to fall into a cycle_

_Yeah, and it's easy to say that you don't wanna change_

_._

_See we can only learn from each other_

_And we can only grow here together_

_I only know how to be myself when I'm with you_

_Yeah, we can only learn from each other_

_._

_I know there was love opening to the madness_

_But even the madness can't keep me away_

_I always thought you were a person of substance_

_Yeah, but then when you left, you had nothing to say_

.

Isak cerró su Spotify y dio un vistazo. Su corazón latía con locura y no sabía la razón.

* * *

**NRK Chupa Bolas 2019**

15:13

Lynn: ¿qué van a hacer después del trabajo?

Lisa: beber para olvidar

David: ?

Lisa: mi barco se hunde

Andre: ¿¿un barco se hunde??

Sara: lol ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Evak?

Jakob: ¿Evak?

Lynn: ¿Evak?

Sara: Even+Isak = Evak

Lynn: ¿no es Isen? Isak+Even= Isen

Sara: BORRA ESO

Sara: ¿Isen? ¡¿Isen?!

**David cambió el nombre del grupo a ‘Evak vs Isen’**

Váyanse al diablo

Lisa: ¡Es EVAK! ¿Qué diablos es Isen?

Lisa: como sea, escuché tu programa Even

Lisa: no sabía que tienes a alguien ;(((

Even: lol no tengo

Lisa: ¿para quién fue la canción?

Lynn: interesante

Even: nadie en particular ;)

Lisa: ohdios

Lisa: permítanme poner la letra

Jakob: Lisa por qué hoy estás siendo tan molesta :)

Sara: oh hombre no puedo

Even: por cierto, gracias por escuchar mi programa. Tengo otra esta noche. Voy a cubrir a Nora a las 18:00

Sara: Sintonizaré :dddd

David: cuenta conmigo hermano

**Cambiaste el nombre del grupo a ‘NRK Internos 2019’**

Sara: ¿¿por qué eres tan aburrido Isak??

Sara: además, por qué está jakob tan callado lol

Sara: ¡¡¿¿le diste permisos de administrador??!!

Sara: jakob ¿confesaste tu LUUV?

**Even Bech Næsheim ha abandonado esta conversación**

**Has dejado esta conversación**

* * *

Isak fue sólo en el autobús, rápidamente se puso los audífonos cerca de las 18:00, y sintonizó p3 para el programa de Even. Ni siquiera había aceptado el hecho de que ahora escuchaba todos los programas pese a ‘odiarlo’. Even era muy gracioso y encantador y, de hecho, tenía un buen gusto musical. La voz era profunda y relajante. Además, le provocaba otras cosas a Isak, pero no las iba a admitir en un futuro próximo. No sabía la razón, pero comenzó a ansiar los programas.

.

—Hola a todos. Soy Even cubriendo a Nora. Espero no les importe, jaja.

.

—Hola, Even. Prefiero permanecer anónimo si no te importa —dijo alguien que había llamado.

—Todo bien. ¿Qué tal la noche hasta ahora?

—Bien, bien. Gracias. De hecho, estoy llamando para trasmitir cierto mensaje si eso está bien.

—Por supuesto —dijo Even.

—Entonces, ahora todo mundo conoce tu historia, y primero escuché sobre ti a mis compañeros de trabajo y no pude evitar buscarte. Pareces una persona muy genuina y agradable. Y me alegra mucho que has triunfado —dijo anónimo.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Even.

—Ahora a mi punto. Y espero no lo tomes a mal. Pero, me ofendió mucho la manera en que contaste tu historia. Para mí fue muy condescendiente, una persona que ha tenido que lidiar con alguien bipolar en mi familia. Sé que es diferente de una persona a otra, pero lidiar con eso fue muy abrumador y tóxico para mí, emocionalmente. Tenía que cuidar a esta persona y estar ahí para ella. Y cada día se me recordaba lo difícil que era para ellos, y que nunca escogieron esa vida. Pero ¿sabes qué? Tampoco escogí esta vida, nunca. Sacrifiqué años sintiéndome completamente mal cada día, y ni siquiera permitiéndome vivir porque yo estaba mejor, y al menos no tenía que sufrir de bipolaridad. Pero. Simplemente. No lo sé. Cuando mencionaste a las personas en tu vida, sentí que era increíblemente injusto de tu parte. Además, se escuchó muy desagradecido. No quiero ofender, pero suenas como esas personas que gritan ‘Oh mírenme, mi vida es tan dura, Mi vida es tan difícil’ pero nunca miras a los otra a tu alrededor que podrían estar tan mal como tú. Simplemente pienso que, aunque tu historia inspiró a muchos, también hizo sentir a otros mal por no estar ahí para las personas mentalmente enfermas en sus vidas o por escoger mantener la distancia. No lo sé, pero no aprecio ser culpada en radio nacional. Estoy seguro de que eres un buen chico, pero para mí te escuchaste muy egoísta y poco profesional.

_Qué diablos._

Hubo una prolongada pausa, y por un momento Isak se preguntó si Even todavía estaba al aire.

—Eh, lamento mucho que la manera en que conté mi historia te hiciera sentir así —dijo Even, la voz notoriamente abatida—. Nunca fue mi intención sonar condescendiente o enajenado, y me disculpo por escucharme condescendiente o hacerte sentir a ti o a cualquiera que estaba siendo irrespetuoso de sus experiencias. Me doy cuenta que cada uno combate sus propios demonios y jamás querría mermar eso. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante que para mejorar en expresarme. Me vuelvo a disculpar.

—Eh, no. No me refería a eso. Yo -

La respuesta de Even tuvo un efecto autocomplaciente en la anónima radioescucha que parecía estarse sintiendo mal.

_Bien. Estúpida._

Isak estaba tan irritado. Estaba enojado porque la radioescucha se escuchaba mayor y muy condescendiente. No tenía derecho de reclamarle a Even al aire de esa manera. Isak probablemente coincidía con la mayoría de lo que había dicho, pero no había escuchado la entrevista de Even y ella fue simplemente demasiado grosera y parecía estar guardar rencor contra alguien que asociaba con Even.

Llamas comenzaron a entrar de todo el país para defender a Even, y eventualmente puso canciones y no respondió ninguna de ellas.

Isak miró fijamente a los alentadores mensajes llegando a la conversación de los internos y se preguntó si también debería mandar algo.

Levantó la vista y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había pasado su parada. _Joder._

.

Isak brincó en su cama cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

_Él está aquí._

—¡Hola, Even! —dijo Eva en la sala.

—Hola —dijo Even. Y aunque no podía verlo, Isak sabía que no era el usual ‘hola’ alegre.

No tenía tiempo de ponerse pantalones, así que salió de la habitación en shorts.

—Hola, Even —dijo una vez llegó a la sala de estar.

—Eh, hola —dijo Even, la mira volviéndose a detener en las piernas de Isak y sonriendo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mostrando algo de piel para hacerme sentir mejor?

Eva rio.

—¡Piérdete! —Isak cogió un cojín del sofá y lo puso frente a sus shorts.

—Lo haré. Lo siento. Me siento un poco extraño —dijo Even.

—Eh, escuché tu programa —dijo Isak.

—¿En serio? Supuse que sólo habrías escuchado del desastre en el chat grupal.

_Joder. Podía simplemente haber dicho eso._

—Como sea. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Isak. Pero gracias por preguntar.

—Claro.

.

Isak no pudo dormir esa noche. Seguía viendo el triste rostro de Even y se preguntaba si alguna vez se sintió así por lo que él decía. Además, no podía creer lo similar que era la historia de la radioescucha con la suya y lo grosera que fue con Even al respecto.

_¿Qué dijo Even en la entrevista? ¿Soy ya ciego como esa persona?_

Salió de su habitación cerca de las tres de la mañana a por algo de agua y casi tenía un ataque al corazón cuando se topó con alguien. _Even._

—¡Santo Cielo, me diste un susto de muerte! —Isak suspiró.

—Oh lo siento —dijo Even, susurrando.

—¿Por qué estás susurrando? —dijo Isak.

—Eva probablemente está durmiendo.

—Oh, sí, cierto.

Isak se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban cara a cara en la ahora poco iluminada sala de estar.

—Yo, eh. Cocina —Isak murmuró.

—Sí, lo siento. —Even se apartó del camino, y permitió a Isak pasarlo de lado.

Esperaba que volviera a decir algo sobre sus piernas, pero sólo se dirigió a la sala y se dejos caer en el sofá.

—¿No puedes dormir? —dijo Isak.

—Sí.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo.

—¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza? —dijo Even.

—No somos amigos, Even.

—Correcto. Lo olvidé por un momento —ahogó una risa e Isak también.

—Buenas noches, Even.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

**Even Bech Næsheim**

03:34

Esa mujer fue una maldita estúpida

Eso no es amable

No soy amable

Verdad

Buenas noches

<3

Qué diablos es eso

lol

* * *

Isak y Even tomaron el autobús juntos la mañana siguiente. Estaba menos atestado, de modo que no tenían que estar presionados uno contra el otro.

Había dos asientos vacíos cuando llegaron a una estación particularmente llena, así que Isak rápidamente se dirigió a uno de ellos y se pegó contra el cristal. Cuando levantó la vista, Even estaba mirando al asiento junto a él con duda en la mirada. Isak se encogió de hombros y puso en blanco los ojos, y muy pronto los hombros se presionaron uno contra el otro.

Isak se había acostumbrado a no dormir demasiado, así que ya difícilmente se quedaba dormido en los autobuses. Su cuerpo se estaba adaptando y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en lo atemorizante que era. Estaba mirando por la ventana y viendo a las ocupadas personas dirigiéndose al trabajo y escuela cuando la cabeza de Even cayó sobre su hombro.

_Oh._

Even se había quedado dormido y eso era lo más irónico en el mundo. Isak casi estuvo tentado a sacar su teléfono, tomar una foto, y chantajearlo con eso. Pero temía que pudiera despertarse si se movía.

_Por qué me importa, carajo._

Pero le importaba. Even una vez le había permitido el pecho para una siesta de veinte minutos en ese mismo autobús. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor.

Isak se acomodó de manera que la cabeza de Even no estuviera rodando, y después de unos minutos de resistirse, finalmente se permitió mirarlo.

Even se veía tan pacífico y pequeño e inocente durmiendo así.

Sin pensárselo, Isak extendió su brazo y acunó la mejilla de Even con su mano, haciendo que la cabeza se asentara más en el hueco de su cuello. Pero cuando intentó apartar su mano, los dedos de Even la envolvieron y llevaron de regreso al rostro.

_Eh._

_De acuerdo._

Era un ángulo incómodo, pero claro que era agradable. Ahora Isak no tenía que sentirse mal que Even siempre lo apoyara y nunca dar algo a cambio.

.

—Eh, ¿qué diablos? ¿Estoy soñando? —gritó David.

—¿Qué?

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

Isak rápidamente quitó la cabeza de Even de su hombro y se levantó del asiento.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Se están acurrucándose en el autobús? ¿Esto es una broma? —dijo David.

—No nos estábamos acurrucando, ¡qué diablos! ¡Simplemente se quedó dormido, maldición! —Isak estaba histérico, mientras Even estaba recuperando la consciencia.

—Oh hola, David —dijo.

—¿Ustedes dos? ¿Qué?

—Cálmate. Isak perdió una apuesta, y lo hice dejarme usar su hombro como almohada —dijo Even, despreocupadamente.

—¿Cómo, una apuesta? —David entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, estamos en el mismo equipo y hacemos ejercicios en equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Isak no tenía nada que decir.

* * *

**NRK rayosssss 2019**

08:49

David: ¿¿lisa estás aquí??

David: vas a AMAR ESTO

Cierra la maldita boca DAVID

Even: oh caray

Jakob: qué

Lynn: ehh

Sara: ¿es algo EVAK?

David: Isak y Even se estaban acurrucando en el autobús esta mañana

Lisa: QUÉ KFDKFDJKDKLF

Jakob: ???

No nos estábamos acurrucando wtf

nos sentamos juntos en el autobús

David: no me salgas con eso valtersen

Lisa: esto acaba de alegrarme toda mi mañana

Chicos son muy molestos

digo, ¿no tienen trabajo que hacer o algo?

11:57

Even: Isak tengo tu almuerzo. olvidaste cogerlo de la repisa esta mañana

Even: ¿quieres que te lo lleve?

wtf

Jakob: ¿qué?

Lisa: jkhfkjkjhfdjdf??

Even: joder. esta no es la conversación de Isak

¿¿¿es en serio???

Even: sí, tengo tu almuerzo

ME REFERÍA A LO DE ESCRIBIRME AQUÍ JODER

David: LES DIJE QUE TIENEN ALGO

Lisa: fkdkfdhhfjdkhkjfdk

**Even ha abandonado esta conversación**

**Has abandonado esta conversación**

* * *

Isak sintonizó ese día para el segmento de Even pero se sorprendió al descubrir que alguien más lo estaba cubriendo.

_Hm, bien._

Más tarde averiguó que el equipo sintió que era mejor sentarse y reflexionar la entrevista inicial de Even y evaluar si de verdad era tendenciosa.

Isak pensó que era tremendamente injusto, pero Even lo estaba asumiendo como un profesional.

.

Todos los internos estaban reunidos para la reunión.

—No puedo creer que SKAM esté acabando después de esta temporada —dijo Sara—. ¿Qué harás, Isak? Básicamente ya no tienes un trabajo.

—¡Discúlpame! Mi trabajo no es el  **bloqueo geográfico**.Puedo hacer otras cosas. Sólo es un proyecto. Además, no va a acabar ahora mismo. Queda una temporada —dijo Isak.

—Pero ¿no estás triste de que termine? Es la serie de nuestra generación, casi —dijo Lynn.

—Eh, no me siento identificado —dijo Isak.

—Aunque, ayer casi estabas llorando viendo repeticiones en la sala —dijo Even.

Isak cogió la barra de chocolate que estaba comiendo y se la arrojó a Even.

—Cielos. No sé cómo está el maldito asunto entre ustedes. Pero, tienes problemas de manejo de ira, Isak —dijo David.

Even rio. 

—Entonces, ¿viven juntos? Estoy confundida —dijo Lynn.

—Uhm, chicos. ¿Pueden concentrarse en trabajar y no en sus vidas personales por un segundo? Tengo que correr a otra reunión después de esta —dijo Anne, la coordinadora.

—Sí, hablemos de alguien más que podría perder su trabajo —dijo Chris.

_¿Cómo? ¿Even?_

—Sí, Even. ¿Alguna noticia? —dijo la coordinadora.

—Uhm. Sugerí formalmente disculparme al aire y explicarme un poco más. Pero veremos si se aprueba. Por ahora estoy suspendido —dijo Even con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír ahora mismo?_

—¡¿Suspendido?! Eso es una estupidez, ¿qué diablos?  —dijo Sara.

—No usemos maldiciones —dijo Anne.

—Podría sonar injusto, pero tras esa llamada me di cuenta que quizás fui demasiado directo y sin tomar en consideración los problemas de otras personas. No estoy suspendido de verdad. Sólo quiero utilizar este tiempo para reflexionar y eso. Las inquietudes de esa persona eran justificadas —dijo Even.

—Oh, deja el maldito acto, Even —dijo Isak.

—¿Discúlpame?

_Mierda. Aquí vamos._

Todo mundo se giró para ver a Isak, y Jakob estaba haciendo gestos con las manos para decirle que parara lo que estaba por hacer.

—Esa persona era una estúpida ya sea que sus inquietudes fueran justificadas o no —dijo Isak—. Fue grosera y te acorraló al aire. Además, los ataques sonaron personales. Digo, ni siquiera te conoce, joder, y estaba diciendo que eres egoísta y mierda. ¡Que cierre la boca!

Todo mundo estaba impactado por su perorata, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

—Entiendo tu pasado, Isak. Pero, ¿quizás es mejor tampoco juzgar así a la radioescucha? Digo que no sabes nada sobre las dificultades de ella —dijo Anne la coordinadora.

—Claro que las sé —dijo Isak.

—¿Cómo?

_Quizás, ¿simplemente debería aclararlo?_

—Quiere decir, eh, que entiende la frustración como alguien que es generalmente un cretino con Even —dijo Jakob.

_¿Qué?_

—Eso no tiene sentido, Jakob. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

—Nada —dijo Jakob.

Isak únicamente se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando cuando se miró a las manos. Cuando levantó la vista, Even lo estaba mirando con algo en los ojos que no podía deducir.

—Gracias —dijo Even.

—Por nada.

Por un momento, sólo estaban ellos dos en el lugar.

.

Eran cerca de las 23:00 e Isak estaba en su cama pesando en todo y nada. Si corazón estaba agarrotado dentro de su pecho, y no sabía por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado todo el tiempo. Se prometió que visitaría a su madre el sábado simplemente porque le dio la gana.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se demoró frente a la habitación de Even por un momento. De acuerdo, quizás por unos momentos.

_Por qué me importa tanto, joder. Qué diablos._

Estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

—¡Hola! —dijo una hermosa chica rubia con cabello corto.

—Eh, ¿hola?

—Soy Sonja. Debes ser Isak.

—Eh, sí. Hola.

Ella era hermosa e Isak no estaba para nada celoso.

—Even no podía dormir, así que me quedé hasta que se durmió. Sería bueno si no lo despertaras.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo Isak.

Estaba nervioso e intimidado y celoso y no sabía la razón.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y luego se giró.

—Él tiene un gran corazón —dijo Sonja—. De verdad que sí.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

.

Cuando Isak fue a la cocina a la medianoche, Even estaba en la sala de estar bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Te estoy contagiando? —dijo Isak.

—Eso parece —dijo Even—. Eres una mala influencia.

—Lo soy, ¿verdad?

Rieron luego Isak cogió una cerveza antes de volver a la sala.

Even palmeó el espacio en el sofá junto a él.

—No te morderé —dijo Even—. A menos que tú quieras, por supuesto.

—Vete al diablo.

Isak se sentó al lado de él, y por un momento sólo bebieron las cervezas en el lugar casi oscuro.

.

—Me siento como una mierda, joder —dijo Even.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Ahora puedo distinguir tu sonrisa real de la falsa —dijo Isak.

—Interesante.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Claro.

.

—Entonces, escuchas mi programa, ¿eh? —dijo Even.

—Piérdete. Sólo fue esa ocasión.

—¿Qué hay de la ocasión que te dediqué una canción?

—¿Eso fue para mí? ¿Al diablo?

—Entonces sí me escuchaste.

—Déjame en paz. Maldición —dijo Isak.

Even rio, e Isak no pudo evitar reír también.

.

Bebieron más cerveza, y pronto la mesa de centro frente a ellos estaba repleta con botellas vacías.

—¿Se supone que bebas tanto? —dijo Isak.

—No. En realidad, no.

—De acuerdo.

Isak probablemente estaba ebrio porque una de sus piernas estaba sobre la rodilla de Even y estaba hablando sobre Jonas.

—Entonces ¿los dos alguna vez? ¿Eh?

—¿Qué? —Isak resopló—. ¡No, nunca! Sólo tenía. Tenía dieciséis y él era tan atractivo, joder.

—Caray, estás ebrio —dijo Even.

—¡No, no lo estoy!

—Sí, claro.

—¡Piérdete! ¿Por qué siempre me molestas así? —dijo Isak.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Nada. Puf. ¡Te odio!

Even se estaba riendo de nuevo, así que Isak le pasó su otra pierna sobre las rodillas. Casi estaba sobre el regazo.

—Isak, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No lo sé. Lo que sea.

Dio otro trago de su cerveza y casi la tiró por todas partes. Even se la quitó de la mano y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Eres un desastre —dijo.

—Piérdete.

Even rio luego extendió el brazo para poner una mano en el cabello de Isak antes de inmediatamente retirarla.

Y entonces, silencio. El corazón de Isak se agarrotó y lo odió. Absolutamente lo odió. Así que cogió la mano de Even y la volvió a poner sobre su cabello.

—Isak…

—¿Qué?

Even le sostuvo la cabeza por un momento luego apartó la mano.

Quemó. Por alguna razón, quemó.

—¿Por qué no me tocarías? —Isak murmuró.

_Por qué sueno tan patético._

—Porque no quiero darte falsas esperanzas —dijo Even.

_¿Cómo? Eso es todo lo qué haces, joder._

—Eso es todo lo que haces —dijo Isak.

—Lo siento —dijo Even—. Lo siento. Lo siento por la escalera y el armario y eso. No puedo evitarlo. Pero no puedo hacer esto.

—¿Es por tu novia?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ella no es mi novia. Te lo dije.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nunca soy suficientemente bueno? —dijo Isak.

_Necesito cerrar la maldita boca._

—Mierda, cariño esa no es la razón. Qué rayos. No —Even lo atrajo un poco más cerca, y ahora la mano estaba acunando la mejilla de Isak.

—Nunca soy suficientemente bueno —Isak repitió—. Está bien.

—Oye, eres suficientemente bueno. Te lo prometo. Lo prometo.

Isak ya había cerrado tantas puertas, así que decidió cerrar unas más.

Se movió incómodamente hasta que estuvo sentado sobre el regazo de Even entonces le cogió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Entonces. ¿Por. Qué. No. Me. Tocarías? —externó cada palabra con toda la tensión que estaba embotellada en su cuerpo.

—Mierda.

—Tócame. Tócame. Por favor —Isak suplicó.

Así que cuando los dedos de Even se le enterraron en los costados, gimió y casi se derritió.

—Me matas —Isak masculló.

Podía sentir la respiración de Even contra su cuello. Estaba tan cerca. Tan, tan cerca.

_Bésame._

—No puedo - —Even susurró como si hubiera escuchado su súplica—. Eres más que suficiente. Simplemente no eres bueno para mí.

_Ay._

Se sintió como una bofetada e Isak casi se cae del regazo de Even.

—Caray. Mierda. De acuerdo.

—No era a lo que me refería —dijo Even.

—Está bien. En serio.

Isak estaba por ponerse de pie e irse, pero Even no lo estaba soltando de la cintura.

—Suéltame —dijo Isak.

—¿Podríamos tan sólo. Como. Sólo quedarnos aquí esta noche? No puedo dormir y -

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos simplemente dormir aquí? —dijo Even.

—¡¿En el sofá?!

—Sí.

—Tengo una cama.

—Podemos mejor dormir en tu cama, si quieres —dijo Even.

—¿Cuál diablos es tu problema? Digo, por qué dormiría con el chico que muy específicamente dijo que no soy suficiente para él cuando tengo una cama —dijo Isak.

—Tienes razón. Olvídalo. Lo siento —dijo Even.

Lo soltó, e Isak casi se cayó dos veces de camino a su habitación.

_Jódete. Jódete. Jódete._

.

Casi era la una y media de la mañana cuando Isak salió de su cama.

_Al diablo._

.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —dijo Even mientras Isak se metía bajo las mantas y le pasaba los brazos por la espalda.

—Simplemente durmamos —dijo Isak—. Simplemente durmamos, joder.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Cierra la boca, Bech Næsheim. No puedo dormir. No puedes dormir. Así que simplemente acurruquémonos y durmamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Isak...

—Cierra la boca.

—Al menos permíteme darte la cara.

Even se le giró en los brazos hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, luego lo atrajo a su pecho.

—¿Mejor? —dijo Even.

—Mejor.

Isak quería gritar porque se sentía tan bien. Los brazos de Even tan apretados alrededor de sus hombros y simplemente se sentía tan seguro y en paz. Nadie lo había acogido de esa manera, jamás. Ni siquiera el _maldito_ Erik.

Así que se acurrucó más cerca del cuello y simplemente se quedó ahí con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Even.

—Vas a ser mi muerte —dijo Even.

—Genial.

—¿Genial? ¿Genial?

—Cierra la boca, Even.

—Hueles tan bien —dijo Even—. Amo tu esencia.

—Puf. ¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema?

—Soy bipolar.

—Cielos, qué diablos. ¡No bromees al respecto! ¡Demonios!

Even rio luego lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Tengo permitido bromear al respecto. Además, mira tu reacción de bebé ‘progresista’.

—¿Bebé progresista? Cierra la boca.

.

—Todavía te odio —dijo Isak, con su corazón en la garganta y sus dedos enterrándosele tan fuerza en la piel de Even que probablemente estaba dejando marcas.

—Si esta es tu definición de odio, entonces también te odio —dijo Even antes de darle un beso en his temple.

.

Por primera vez en semanas, Isak durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> *abrazos*  
> Tenía demasiado planeado para este verso, pero no sé si seré capaz de mantener el interés lo suficiente y si seré capaz de seguir escribiendo cuando la nueva temporada se esté emitiendo. La serie normalmente me consume, así que no sé lo que voy a hacer ;___;  
> ¿Seguirán leyendo? jaja  
> *abrazos*  
> Gracias por el continuo apoyo <3  
> \--  
> Isak se está abriendo/apoyando, y permitiéndose ser vulnerable con Even. ¿Pensamientos?  
> Jakob está retrocediendo, pero, ¿durará?  
> Las artimañas involucrando a los compañeros de piso escalará, ¿ideas?  
> No es el fin del 'odio'. Prometí algo a alguien y lo haré lol. ¿Pueden adivinar lo que es? :p  
> Una fiesta ocurre el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué quieren ver :dd? <3 *abrazos*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> LOL.  
> Este el básicamente el universo alterno "En otro universo, SKAM nunca fue sobre el grupo que conocemos y amamos. Así que simplemente son personas comunes viviendo sus vidas en Oslo y trabajando en NRK". Para ser honesta, esperen más cosas raras. No puedo parar.  
> *se esconde de objetos que le arrojan*  
> Lo siento si esto no se cierne a NRK. Estoy basándolo en mi propia experiencia de prácticas, así que siéntanse en la libertad de decirme si algo es completamente falso/ridículo.  
> Oh sí, Isak es el desarrollar para el bloqueo geográfico. lol de nada.  
> De verdad quería darle sentido a que se desagraden, y no quería que Isak odiara a Even sólo porque es atractivo.  
> Espero les guste. Favor de hacerme saber lo que les parece LOL.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Normalmente no suelo aportar comentarios que no sean relevantes para las historias, pero para comentarles la razón de mi ausencia, justamente esta historia llega en un momento para mí, ya que al igual que Isak, también he comenzado mis prácticas profesionales / pasantía; motivo que consume mucho de mi tiempo, no obstante, disfruto demasiado de traducir así que seguiré por aquí.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
